Hard On My Love
by pepperedrougekisses
Summary: The world knows. Everyone knows about Olivia and Fitz. How will they plan to fix this disaster? Does love truly conquer all? ***flashbacks included and bits of season finale**
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first ff so pleasssee bear with me! I've been thinking about writing this for a long time! Well here it goes! It includes flash backs and you will see a lot of familiar circumstances as well! Enjoy!

Hard On My Love

Sideline, Mistress, Home wrecker, Hussy, Whore.

Olivia swallowed hard trying to ignore the irritating feeling of a dry throat desperate for fluids. She reaches for the door handle and proceeds. The space was occupied by a sea full of piercing eyes and grinning faces. She didn't expect this. She would have never thought this could happen. How did she get here? Him. It was all because of the man she was now standing next to. He looked so good and so at peace. He stood tall and was wearing a black Armani suit, his curls perfectly fixed and his eyes. His deep blue eyes. Even though they were blue they had a clear marvel glaze in them. Tears forming. She looked divine. She looked like a Greek goddess with her hair falling to one side of shoulder. He looked at her and almost lost it. His Livvie was a beautiful woman. Especially in white.

"Do you Olivia Carolyn Pope, take Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold till this day forward"

She cleared her throat and slowly began to part her lips. She didn't want to cry but looking at him tearing up just sent her body into immediate panic. A panic that made her realize how much they meant to one another.

"Fitz. Of course I d…"

"NO! YOU WILL NOT MARRY HER! NO! SHE IS A WHORE! A HOME WRECKER! MEN DON'T MARRY THEIR MISTRESSES! THIS IS A MOCKERY BEFORE EVERYONE! YOU ALL WILL BURN IN HELL!" Mellie shouted as Tom and Bert grabbed her and escorted her out.

"Oh my god. Livvie baby I am so sor.. Livvie. Liv? OLIVIA?"

"Let us be!" Olivia shouted jerking up from her sleep.

"Livvie. Baby are you okay?" Fitz asked rubbing small circles on her back.

"Uhm yea, yea it's just... Never mind."

She said grabbing her phone off of the night stand to check the time.

"Liv it's just us. The entire weekend. Talk to me baby. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Would you ever really marry me? I mean do you really want me to be your wife someday?" She asked turning her entire body to him.

"Absolutely. Without a doubt. Livvie you are the love of my life and once this is over we will be free. Everyone will know we are together. You are my lady and I am your man." He grabbed her by her waist and started peppering kisses on neck and going down to her shoulder.

"Mmm." She moaned as he laid her flat on her back and slowly climbed on top of her.

"I. Love. You. "He whispered in her ear as he gently kissed it like it was a snowflake soon to evaporate. He left the ear and moved back to her neck, then to her shoulder-blade taking his time making sure he kissed her sensitive spot and moving down to her breast. He kissed her nipple and began to lick it just enough to earn a whimper escape her fully perched lips. Inch by inch he started to move down to her stomach. He stopped just before he indulged in her essences. He could feel the heat radiating from her now throbbing sex.

"Say it." He said looking up at her big brown eyes that where now filled with desire and anticipation.

"Use your powers on me. I, I mean sweet baby needs you."

He gave her a wide grin and without warning plunged into her wet waiting sex. He started off slow and eventually picked up speed as he felt her nails dig deep into his ravishing curls. He started to dart his tongue in and out of her, spelling her name and his as if he was marking his territory. She was losing it. This man could make her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. He started to insert two fingers as he continued to feast on his delectable woman. The pressure brought by his fingers caused her arch her back even higher and damn near pulling out a hand full of his hair.

"Oh Fi.."

Fitz groaned as she started to come. She tasted so sweet, a taste that completely controlled him and his every thought. As she reached the point of ecstasy, her body shuttered uncontrollably while trapping Fitz between her magical thighs.

"Mmm my sweet baby. Always mine. Forever Livvie." He said moving up to meet her eyes and palming her sweaty disoriented face.

"I love you too." Out of breath and slowly coming down. Olivia took one more look at him before she closed her eyes.

Present day

*****INCOMING CALL******

Olivia Pope

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

Silence.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good, Cy is about to go into cardiac arrest any minute now. He's hell bent on trying to figure out who released the news."

"That was your plan." She said gripping the phone so hard her hand began to shake.

"No. My plan was taken care of 24 hours ago."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She gave up Liv. She signed the papers yesterday. We can start our life now Livvie. No more hiding. I don't know who released the story but I feel like a semi-truck has been lifted from my chest. Guessing by the lack of your input I take it you don't want this. You don't want me. You don't want us."

"It's just a lot going on Fitz. I'm happy but I don't know what to do."

"Okay, you don't know what to do? How about I make it easy for you, Good bye Olivia."

Olivia sank in her chair as she heard the phone dial tone. She loved this man so much and was willing to give up everything. Why now? Why back out now. She felt the burning sensation in her throat as she ran out of her office and into the bathroom. Clutching the toilet she began to sob uncontrollably. This was why. She was relieved none the less that the world now knew, but she couldn't be truly happy knowing something was off with her body.

"Olivia." Harrison said knocking softly on the stall door.

"Liv. You need to see a doctor. Do you want me to take you?"

"I can't. The press is on my ass. If I leave headed to a clinic the rumors will only get worse. What am I going to do? What if I am pregnant? I will be having this baby out of wedlock, my baby will be called a ba-"

"Don't you dare fix your mouth to say that Olivia Carolyn Pope. I don't give a damn what those vultures say, I know you. We know you. And if you are carrying his baby then so be it. You are a wonderful woman and this… whatever is going on with you will be just fine. First thing first you need to tell him liv. You can't leave him in the dark. You both have come too far to just shut down like this. Fight for him! Fight with him liv!"

"It's not that easy Harrison i..."

"What is wrong with you? What happen to the strong, defiant risk taking Olivia Pope? You are not Mother Teresa but dammit you are one hell of a helper, a fixer our gladiator. HIS gladiator. Go to him. Come on, I'll help you up."

******Incoming Call***

Olivia Pope

He grabbed his phone only to see her name flash across the screen. He was planning on throwing away the stupid burn phone liv gave him. It was a black sleek iPhone 5. One for liv and one for him, apparently Huck thought it would be a good idea to use for personal reasons obviously. Before he could answer it, it stopped ringing. Fitz stood hovering over the phone debating if he should call her back. Maybe she needed something. Maybe she just wanted to add salt to his wound. She was so happy and willing to give up everything to be with him once and for all. Now she was gone. Again.

"Mr. President. You have a visitor." Alice said opening the door wider to reveal Olivia.

"Fitz."

"Yes."

"We need to talk."

"No I am done with your games Olivia. I fight for us every single time and what do you do? You back out you drop out of the race. I know you love me and you've been through hell and back with me but you are very inconsistent. You're hot and cold all the time! I win you, correction EARN you and we are good for all of what 32 hours? I am tired of fighting for you but dammit I can't be without you I ca-"

"I think I'm pregnant."

She said palming her stomach only looking down at the floor.

"Livvie."


	2. Oh baby!

**2 weeks before Election**

She woke up slowly rolling over enough just to see her Fitz in a deep slumber. They both lay together completely naked wrapped around each other and sharing the ivory satin sheets. He looked so sexy asleep. He was just lying their unaware of her deep brown eyes locked on his. His chest was rising and falling at a steady soothing pace. She scanned over his head down to the very same strong toned arms that held her the night before. She took a deep breath and sighed. He sighed too. It shocked her once she realized they were now breathing in sync. This wasn't something new but she was in disbelief that they were becoming one so quickly. He was asleep but was still able to make it hard for her to think clearly. Pulling the covers off of her sore aching legs she stood up and began to search for her things. She saw her bra on top of the lamp located adjacent to the counter on the floor. Grabbing the cream colored Victoria secret bra she reluctantly snapped it on and went on a hunt for her shirt, pants and panties. Her shirt and pants were scattered on the left side of the room on the floor by Fitz's suitcases. Tip toeing to the suitcases she scooped up her shirt and began to fasten the buttons. Smoothing out the wrinkles as best as she could, she picked up her pants and noticed that she was missing one more item. Her panties. She searched high and low for the cream laced panties, matching set with her bra. She started to get frustrated glancing at the clock on the night stand and very cautiously settling her eyes on Fitz. Please don't let this man wake up before I leave. She prayed silently. She knew if he woke up, it would all be over. Giving up knowing he would enjoy what she left behind, she slid her pants over her thighs up to her waist. She paused momentarily when she discovered a black circle about 2 inches above her hip bone. Placing her hands on the bruise she giggled to herself knowing exactly how she got it. It was after round two when she tried to head to the shower but Fitz masculine tender hands grabbed her by the arm, trying to get her back to bed. She tripped over the sheets wrapped around her loosely and landed on one of her Jimmy Cho pumps. They laughed it off until she felt the immediate pain in her left side. She zipped and button up her pants, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her suitcase and descended towards the door. She took one quick glance at the man still sound asleep in bed. Fitz. Her Fitz. She smiled and opened the door. Peaking around outside of the room door she made sure no one was in sight. Quickly but quietly she walked to her room sliding the key into the door she looked down the hall to room 143 and stepped into her room closing the door without making a peep.

Beethoven's 6th symphony began to play and Olivia shot up. Good. It was just the first alarm. She wasn't late for breakfast with the others. Today was going to be a crazy day. They had to speak at a rally full of college students eager to see the "smoking hot" governor running for president.

"Good morning sunshine. Sleep well?" Cyrus asked not looking up from his iPad.

"Yea I slept just fine."

"I did too." Fitz said brushing past Olivia. The smell of his Ralph Lauren cologne triggered an electric charge that went throughout her body. Damn. He smells so good. And looks just as good. Fitz stared intensely at Olivia. He was burning hole in her body at the way he was looking at her.

"Olivia, are you ready for today? I was hoping we could talk more about-"

"Hello everyone!" Mellie greeted headed to an empty table facing cy, fitz and Olivia.

"What are you, I mean I thought we were meeting in Birmingham. Why are you back so soon?" Fitz questioned expressing his complete annoyance by Mellie's presence.

"Well Fitzgerald I thought I would come back early and help out her. Denver was great but I missed being around my husband." She said smiling as if she was doing a Dental infomercial.

"Mellie, the cameras aren't around you can drop the happy candidates wife now."

"No shit." Cyrus muttered earning a quick nudge in the ribs by Olivia.

"Excuse me what was that Cy?"

"Oh nothing. Is that bacon I smell? Think I'm going to go get it while its hot." Cy said Turing on his heels making a bee line to the bacon. Olivia followed him with fitz just a few feet behind.

"Excuse me can you put out some more strawberries?" Olivia asked running her hand over her neck. Fitz smiled knowing just what and who made her sore.

As the server delivered a new bowl of freshly cut strawberries on to the table, Olivia nodded and grabbed the utensils to get a few strawberries.

"They look fresh. Very ripe." Fitz said placing his hands in his pockets but it was no use. He was already too close to her.

"What is it governor grant?" He was staring at with his head lowered giving her a mischievous look.

"I think I want that one Livvie. It looks just like your.."

"Governor Grant!" She said just below a whisper shaking her head repeatedly and moving onto where she spotted a banana nut muffin. One more thing and she would go sit at a table far away from horny lover boy.

"I wonder if it tastes like you too." He said quietly biting his bottom lip.

That was it she couldn't take it. She moved past Cyrus and was now headed to a table full of annoying journalist who constantly asked her opinion on everything under the sun.

Sitting down at a table in the corner of the dining hall, Greg and Mena greeted her not wasting time asking her questions about today's events. Greg was about 33 a friend of Carla, another girl working on the campaign who sat with her husband Bradley. He had honey blonde hair with thick brown glasses matching his brown eyes. He was a total geek. He wore a button up shirt with khaki pants. One day she was going to give this kid a few styling tips. Mena was very energetic. Too energetic. The girl could talk all day if you let her. She was 27 and joined the campaign because of her uncle James Novak. She was a pretty brunette with hazel eyes and a curvy frame. Olivia answered a few questions but then very politely excused herself from the conversation. Searching for her iPad buried deep in her coffee brown Michael Kors tote bag, She read a few emails and reached for a strawberry then stopped realizing there was no way she could eat one with Fitz just 10 feet away. Mellie made a disgusting fake laugh which caused Fitz and Cy to look down away from the other campaign staffers curious gazes. She took this as her chance and went to her room. She sent Cy a text saying she felt ill and could not join the festivities for today. She was upset that Mellie was there. That meant she was going to have to settle for her room. It bothered her like a constant headache relentless on stopping. There was only two more weeks left and the campaign would be over. She didn't know what was going to happen and even if she and Fitz could survive. Her face started to heat up and her eyes began to burn. Olivia climbed into her bed and clutched onto her soft sheets. Maybe a nap would help buffer the pain. She closed her eyes tight and drifted to sleep.

"Where is she Cyrus?" Fitz asked pinching the bridge of his nose looking around the room in an effort to spot Olivia.

"She's sick sir. Said she's not feeling well. She sent me some pointers to pass along to you. She said she's sorry and she will see us tomorrow." Cyrus said handing Fitz the iPad with the details of what Olivia expected Fitz to do.

"I'll be back."

"Fitz, she's fine she's probably just really tired."

"I. will. Be. Back. Cyrus." And with that Fitz strolled out of the lobby and into the elevator. Going up.

Knock knock knock

What the hell is wrong with him! She told him she wasn't feeling well and he said it was okay and that she needed the break. She couldn't sleep so she just laid in bed sulking. Stretching a bit Olivia climbed out of bed, dragging her body to the door. Without looking out the peephole, she yanked open the door ready to chew Cy out.

"Ugh Cyrus I told you I'm-"

"Cheating on me with Cy? That really stings Liv." He closed the door behind him and invited himself in.

He noticed immediately something was wrong. Her eyes told him everything. Her eyes looked sad. Vacant.

"So you are sick huh? What's the matter? Need some TLC pretty young thing?" Fitz laughed leaning up against her.

"I'm fine."

"Mmmhm. You can't hide from me Olivia. I know you baby."

"Yeah. Whatever. You know what I'm not fine. You can't just whisper dirty shit in my ear when we are surrounded by the team. You think its funny? Cyrus was right in front of me! What if he would've heard you? I'm done with this. You don't respect me. Why should you! It's not like we are tied together – she pointed to her left hand—or that we have a kid together." She was in his face now. She didn't mean it. She wasn't really mad at him about what happen down stairs. She just needed to say something to through off his suspicions that she was just hurt.

"Livvie. I didn't know that you didn't like it when I do that.

She liked it. She loved it even. It was a turn on for her.

… I am so sorry I didn't know you felt that way. And what do you mean it's not like we have kids? I don't need a baby with you to make me stay. Speaking of babies I would love for you to be the mother of my children. Livvie I want a future with you. Wither you believe it or not. "Olivia stood stiffly against the bathroom door. She thought about her words carefully before responding.

"I'm not too keen on babies. I love children don't get me wrong but I'm too busy and quite frankly I'm more than positive I would raise my child alone giving the fact I am your little mistress. Your Marilyn Monroe."

"Stop it. Stop it right there. One you are not my mistress, two I'm not president yet so that Marilyn comment is dust. Come her Liv. I love you. I am in love with you. No matter what happens. I will always be here. I'm sorry if I scared you with the baby talk. I don't ever want you to feel like a dirty secret. " Fitz held onto her and hugged her tight. Not letting go.

**Present day**

"Livvie. How... When.. Are you sure?" Fitz heart was pumping loud in his ears now. What if she is pregnant? That's exciting but the look on her face is pure terror.

"I don't know. It started yesterday. That's why I cancelled on you. I couldn't get out of bed. Today I threw up 3 times. Fitz I'm scared. I was never worried about the media storm that is going on, speaking of which Huck drove me here in his jeep I was laying down in the back so no one saw anything. Huck is outside. I want us Fitz. I want to help with the campaign and get you back in here again. I'm just scared that if I am pregnant than things will only get worst. I'm worried about how will this play out. The people will hate you. Divorcing your wife of 23 years for your mis- girlfriend who could be carrying your... Your child." She took a deep breath and fell back onto the couch. Fitz couldn't move his feet. He was stuck in place. It was quite funny. He was literally and physically stuck. He had so much on the line. He knew that everything was going to get crazier from here on out. Mellie complied too quickly for his liking and that left him uneasy. He couldn't worry about that now. His only concern at the moment was his Livvie. He would do anything to protect her. His heart dropped as he looked at her slouched down in the couch twiddling her thumbs. Once again his Livvie was caught in the eye of the storm. And this time there was no "fixing" this crisis.

**Hmm so this isn't the first time that they've had "baby talk" poor Liv she's so scared! And Fitz is just as worried! What will he do next? Will Mellie try to turn the media against Fitz and Olivia? How long will they avoided the chaos going on? And is Olivia ready to be a mother and to stand by Fitz side?**

**Hmmmmmmm**

**Until next time xoxox**


	3. Honesty Hour

**HiHelloHowAreYall I apologize for the long wait! I had a hard case of laziness and lack of confidence for this chapter so I did A LOT of editing! I hope you like it! Let me now what you think about it. We finally get to find out if Liv is pregnant! On that note, Lets follow the yellow brick road all the way back to the White House! LOL! GO!**

"How you doin? Okay let's get this thing started with today's hot topics! Alright ladies and gentlemen I want to spend today's hot topic segment on one person today... Our Commander and Chief, President Grant. So out of nowhere a few weeks ago our first lady Mellie Grant did an interview and told us that the president had an affair! Did anyone see that? She was in front of that camera looking like a hurt, torn, and** SCORNED** woman. Well 3 days later Olivia Pope's name is leaked out and said to be the president's mistress! For those who don't know who Olivia Pope is she worked on the president's campaign and was his communications director. This is crazy right! But come on let's be honest. Have you seen Olivia pope! _Who WOULDN'T want her_? But seriously did the First Lady really release Olivia Pope's name? This is insane! My question is why did she wait? Something else is going on!..."

Click

"If he did sleep with Ms. Pope why should that matter at this time? As a mother and wife I understand that this is something very serious if the president can cheat on his wife he _can't be_ trusted but president grant has done a lot these last 3 years..."

Click

"Olivia Pope is hot! Have you seen her?! That woman is a show stopper. The president has been pretty quiet and so has Ms. Pope..."

Click

"It's a disgrace to this country if all of this is true he can kiss his next election good bye."

Click

"Look we don't know for sure if this is all true the First Lady does an interview, makes a sob story about her husband's infidelity, then she refuses to name the woman he was involved with. Why would she wait till now to leak her name after the interview?! It makes no sense! We have a mischievous First Lady."

Click

"... Where is the proof! That is what everyone is looking for, the solid facts! Look around there is none! The First Lady can't be trusted! She waited for 3 days and then released Ms. Pope's name without evidence? But did she really release it? Who else would do that? I mean with Clinton it all boiled down to a little messy blue dress. Unless she has a tape and or photos to show the pair fornicating in the oval office, then I say there is nothing here."

Click.

"Dammit! I told you! I told you that we needed to release more! What the hell is wrong with you? Mellie shouted through the phone. She was sitting on her sofa at her home in California. She flew back to the ranch after she signed the divorce papers.

"Listen here you pompous jack ass we had a deal! A promise! Do not back out on me!"

"Calm down _Scar_. You are so melo dramatic. We did make a promise and I plan to keep it. The time is not right but when it is everything will be perfect. You get your piece of the cake and I get one as well. Good bye _Scar_" Without hesitation the voice behind the phone ended the call.

Mellie hung up the phone trying to stay calm. She hadn't heard the name _Scar_ since she was a young girl. She trusted in the deal but couldn't help but worry. She gave up. Well, that's what it seemed like to Fitz but in reality she was winning. The media was siding with Fitz and that man stealing whore Olivia. That would all change soon. When the time is right.

"Mr. President Doctor Delgado is ready." Tom said softly trying not to startle sleeping Olivia.

"Thanks Tom. Olivia. Baby you have to wake up now." Gently rocking her left shoulder-blade. She had been asleep for about an hour now. He could tell she was exhausted by her non responsive body. Although he wanted to continue and hold her while she slept, she needed to get a checkup.

"Mmm I can't. I'm too tired. Fitz can I please just sleep?" Olivia asked pleading like a drowsy child with her eyes still closed.

"I wish Livvie but the doctor is here to see you now. The better you feel and the quicker we figure out what are going on, the more sleep you can get. I'll be right with you holding your hand." Finally opening her eyes, Olivia started to rise up from Fitz chest. Her head felt like it was stuffed full of bricks and her equilibrium was total out of whack. If Fitz wasn't there to hold her up, she would've tipped over like a domino.

"There you go! Here hold on to me okay? It's just down the hall." Fitz cooed in her ear sending a sense of reassurance back into Olivia.

Entering the room Olivia felt overwhelmed and wanted to run out. She hated doctors and most of all she hated being sick. She could tell Fitz was worried. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't a tad bit concerned as well.

"Hello Mr. President good to see you. Wish it was under better circumstances. Hi Ms. Pope I'm Doctor Delgado I have all of my equipment her to check you out. First I want to start by asking you a few questions to get everything started. Don't worry it's just like any other regular appointment except in a house." He smiled showing all of his teeth. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He was a tall Hispanic man with broad shoulders. He walked over to his "station" and grabbed a clip board. Pointing to a vacant seat. Olivia sat cautiously with Fitz by her side.

"Okay so when did you start feeling bad Ms. Pope?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tuesday morning. I woke up with a fever and I had a headache."

"Did you take any medication?"

She tried to remember what happen that morning. Right after she took a shower she took..

"Advil? Uhmm. Yea. It was Advil."

"Very good. Any continuous vomiting?"

"That Tuesday afternoon it started. And Wednesday at work I threw up. None today."

"Okay, what was your pain level? 1 being none 10 unbearable."

"It started at about a 5 and ended at a 7 today is back to a 5. I feel dizzy."

"When was your last cycle?"

She swallowed hard. She had one 2 weeks ago but that didn't mean anything. It only went for 2 days.

Why was that? The pill. She forgot she was very inconsistent about taking it. She would take one now and then. The last one she too was a week after she broke up with Edison.

"I don't know the date but it was about 2 weeks ago"

"When was your last sexual encounter and how many sexual partners have you had in the last 8 months?"

Is he serious? Does he want me to spell it out for him? Of course she had only been- oh no. How could I have been so stupid! Jake. She let her guard down and let Jake right in. Tears began to feel her eyes and her heart started to beat faster and faster. She looked up and Fitz who just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Livvie. I told him about us and he signed an agreement. Everything is fine."

It wasn't fine. He knew about Edison but she never got to tell him about Jake. It wasn't even that great. The entire time she thought about her Fitz. Now that night was coming back to haunt her.

"It was... Ittttt was uhm about a month ago. And I've had 3 sexual partners." Olivia looked directly at the doctor not breaking her gaze on him. She sensed that Fitz stopped breathing for a second. It was as if she was ripping his heart out. But they weren't together. She needed something to distract her from the pain.

"Okay I need to take blood and a urine sample. Your results should take about 30 minutes to an hour. Here is you cup and when you come back I will draw some blood." Doctor Delgado handed Olivia a small cup and gave her a warm smile before she left for the bathroom.

It felt as if she was doing the walk of shame. She walked slow and thought of all the places she would rather be than inside of_ this house_. Not only did she have to worry about if she was pregnant, now she had to think about whom the dad was if she was in fact pregnant.

_When the president is your lover, every inch of you is a scandal_. Those words played in her head over and over as she walked back into the "examine room."

"Alright thank you Ms. Pope. Now which arm do you want me to draw from?"

Olivia hated needles. She shook her head and pointed to her right arm. She couldn't remember the last time she visited a doctor.

"It's okay Olivia it won't hurt much. Just a pinch. Scouts honor." The doctor said holding up his right hand.

Olivia closed her eyes tight and turned to her left.

"Alright I'm just sanitizing the area. No needle yet. I will warn you before I stick you."

Olivia didn't respond but kept her eyes shut tight. She gasped when she felt a familiar hand slip into hers. He had been silent, almost distant since she made her untimely announcement about her unfortunate encounter.

Fitz looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he reached her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand gently.

"Okay here we go."

"All done! Not tpo bad right? Should be ready soon."

"Thank you Doctor Delgado Liv and I are headed to lunch. Would you like anything?" Fitz asked reaching for the doctor's hand giving it a firm shakes.

"No thank you Mr. President. You two go ahead."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and walked out of the room the walk to the kitchen was quite. She wanted to say something but she remained silent. Once they got the kitchen he released her hand and continued to the refrigerator.

"What would you like? Is soup fine?"

"I'm not hungry." Olivia said sitting on the stool. Just 4 days ago, the two of them where in here. Happy. Her legs started to tingle as her mind trailed off to the thought of Fitz head in between her legs. His favorite dessert. Devouring her whole.

Fitz closed the frig making her jump snapping her out of her trance. He turned his entire body to Olivia looking her square in the eyes.

"You are eating Olivia. What kind of soup? Chicken noodle soup or tomato soup? Probably chicken noodle soup since you hate tomatoes." He said firmly.

"Why are you doing this? Stop killing me with kindness. I am not a child Fitz. Talk to me. Yell at me. Scream at me, but **do not** try to sugar coat your feelings for me at this moment. I wasn't going to tell you! I didn't need to tell you because we weren't together. But now I could be pregnant with another man's baby. This is you.. know what I -"

"Got dammit Olivia! Is it always right and wrong with you?! You think I should just forget about your feelings? You are sick for christ sake with God knows what! A baby or with the flu. You think I should miss treat you because you didn't tell me you screwed someone else? I can't be mad at you! I can't! Am I hurt? Yes, very! Am I jealous no doubt about it! You were lonely and vulnerable. I was a total ass hole to you so you turned to another man. It's my fault. All of it is my entire fault. It's done. What happen in the past..." He stopped mid-sentence and slowly sat down. He needed to tell her. He had to tell her the truth. He thought about never telling her but since it was honest hour, he has to tell her. All of it.

"I killed Verna." He said massaging his temples looking straight ahead at the basket full of bananas in front of him.

Olivia felt chills cover her body at his confession. The man she loves is a murderer? Olivia felt like she was going to faint. Her knees felt weak & her head was pounding. She reached for his bicep she inhaled.

"It was Jake. I slept with Jake. I'm so sorry. I was hurt and lonely. I just needed someone to be there with me. You hated me and I hated myself too. Fitz, baby we all do bad things. I know that you did this for a valid reason. I love you. I am in love with you. Please stay by me. I promise I will stay by you. I won't run away from you. The media is still in an uproar & is getting crazier by the day. After we find out the results we will have to speak about everything. Clear the air. Take control of the narrative. We don't know who leaked my name but all fingers are pointing to Mellie. People don't like that she waited until after the interview to release my name. They don't believe her. They don't trust her. During the campaign I will still be your campaign manager but we can't see each other. Strictly professional noth-"

"Fine. Whatever you want. Always in fixer mode...Come closer." He opened his arms wider as Olivia slid closer to him. She could tell it hurt him and he didn't agree with her but he was tired. He just needed to feel her. That son of a bitch was suppose to watch her, protect her. Instead he fucks her. His face started to heat up and his eyes began to burn. He ignored it and just held her tighter.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you more Livvie. More than you will ever know."

**1 hour later in the Examine Room**

"Okay I have the results."

Olivia squeezed Fitz hand and sat up straight while taking a deep breath. Fitz kissed her temple and re laced his hand with hers. This time gripping her hand tighter. He ran his thumb over her ring finger and smirked knowing that finger would be occupied by a symbol of his love for her soon. The other gold band was special but it felt fake, a cover up. Liv was not a cover up. She was. IS. His soul mate.

"Olivia, your test results show that you are anemic. That's it darling. No baby, everything checked out fine except your iron level was below normal. You take birth control correct?"

"Yeah I do just not like I should. I had no clue I was anemic? Is it common for me to know about this now?"

"Yes it is very common. It's nothing to be worried about, you will need pills for it though. I think the dizziness and vomiting is also from you being exhausted. I need you to start back on the pill, one everyday no more skipping until you are ready for sure. I have a prescription for you that should help with the dizzy spells, vomiting and your iron. You just need to stay hydrated and lots of rest."

"Sounds doable. Thank you doctor." She said standing to her feet shaking his hand.

"Yes, thank you doctor. I will stay in contact with you. Thank you once again."

"No problem, glad I could help. Have a good day. Mr. President, Ms. Pope." And with that the doctor packed up his equipment and headed out of the room.

"You can let go now Liv." He murmured grinning down at a wide-eyed Olivia.

"No. I never want to let go. Ever." She let go of his hand and snaked her arms around Fitz's abdomen, snuggling into his chest with an audible sigh and yawn.

"All this excitement has you worn I will get your prescription later it should be ready when we wake up. Let's go take a nap. Come Madame."

"Yes sir, we shall." She said moving to his side still clinging to him.

Stepping into the bed room, Liv took off her shirt and under wear and climbed into bed. Fitz removed his article of clothing and joined her.

"Need some more covers?"

"I'm fine." She said smiling into his chest.

"Just hold me."

"One minute?"

"No Fitz. Forever. .Yours.

"Mine. All mine."

**Alright so no baby! They dodged a bullet on that one! Who was Mellie talking to on the phone? She's not to happy about how the media is defiantly against her right now.. What was the DEAL that Mellie and the voice discussed and why did he call her Scar? Fitz knows about Jake and Liv finally but this isnt the end of it... Liv knows about Verna so the air is clear right? Mmm I don't think so! Until Next time! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Back and Forth

Hi loves! Today I just had a light bulb moment on this chapter. A little voice told me to start on it and I couldn't stop! I apologize this chapter is a little long I got really carried away! Well I hope you enjoy! Happy Washington Wednesday! KERRY ON!

"Where is he? Huh? WHERE IS THE PRESIDENT! How in the hell do you lose him? HA! No you didn't lose him. No, no, no you didn't. I know you didn't! You know why and how I know Tom? Because you are his damn sidekick! He is Michael Jackson and you are his Bubbles, He is Batman and you are Robin, He is your partner! You stick with him no matter what so don't feed me that- I Don't know where he is shit! I will find him myself good day Tom!" Cyrus stomped away headed to his office. He was as red as a cherry tomato and his hands were shaking. That stupid love-sick child. He has run away with his love of his life. Shakespeare would've loved this ridiculous shit. Swiftly entering his office, Cy fell back on the door and took a big sigh closing his eyes. He ran his hands up onto his face and massaged his cheeks.

Olivia was watching him as he silently slept. He was such a peaceful sleeper; his head was resting on her shoulder almost as delicate as a rose petal. His arms draped over her loosely with his hand lying flat on her midriff. Close to home.

_Look where I am. I'm in his house, his bed, his arms. I should probably get up and go. I need to get my medicine and call up Harrison. Maybe the media has died down a little. He will hate it. He will be so mad but he doesn't need to worry about me. This is about keeping his name under that brightly lit spotlight. I can easily do an interview with both of us together. We will deny, deny, deny. Tell them that we are really good friends that's all. Mellie has hurt not only me but him as well with her daunting allegations about us being involved. They will start to see nothing is going on if Fitz keeps his paws off long enough. I don't want to hurt Mellie, but I don't love her. I love him. I have to protect him._

"Livvie please stop." He mumbled against her shoulder. He kept his eyes closed and drifted back to sleep.

_It's almost like he can read my mind. Damn him. Maybe I should get up and take a walk. _Olivia started to move inch by inch away from Fitz. She stretched her arms and legs and headed to the door.

**ROSE GARDEN**

"Harrison. "

"Liv, is everything okay what happen?"

"Everything is fine. I'm lucky, very lucky. I called you to tell you I will be in the office in an hour. Is the press calming down?"

Harrison sighed and held onto his phone a little tighter, starting to walk towards his computer.

"Harrison. Tell me."

"It's crazy; I think we can sneak you in though. You know the nest entrance? Huck can make sure you can get in through that way."

"Perfect. I want you to set up an interview with Natalie Garrett. Fitz and I will be doing an interview. Make sure you go over everything that we expect. In my desk underneath the red folder, there is a black folder. Take it out read everything. I will see you soon."

"What time do you want the interview?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

* * *

"Hey you can't be in here!" Quinn moved as fast as her black Steve Madden pumps would allow her to go. She stop in front of the girl and quirked up an eyebrow. This girl was young. She looked about 16; she couldn't possibly be a reporter. Quinn looked her up and down taking in every detail about the girl. She was about 5'3, light brown eyes, hair slicked back in a tight braid. She could see dark blonde highlights that went nicely with her lavender shirt. She wore jeans with two holes, one on her thigh and one above her knee. Quinn tilted her head in the direction of the situation room. The girl obeyed and Quinn followed close behind.

"Who is she? And how in the hell did she get in here past the circus?" Abby said folding her arms firmly locking her eyes on the mysterious little girl.

"Don't know but something isn't right. Maybe it's a set up. Then again I feel like she's not her for a story. Look at her wrist that looks like a special bracelet. She must have a lot of money, or she stole it." Abby averted her eyes to the girl's wrist. A silver charm bracelet was glistening, there was a small charm but unable to define the shape or the words for that matter.

"Maybe we should call Liv." Abby was headed out of the room when she felt Quinn's smooth hands on her wrist.

"No. we wait. We don't want to alarm Liv. Harrison is making a call now he should be here in a minute. In the meantime we should keep an eye on her." Abby nodded and stood next to Quinn in shock at how well she was beginning to settle in. She was learning a lot. _Maybe Lindsey aint so bad. _

* * *

**_ROSE GARDEN_**

Olivia hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket. On the way outside Tom gave her the medicine the doctor prescribed for her and she was starting to feel better. She could sit down without getting dizzy and thank God the headaches resided. Olivia stood still taking in the fresh air. She closed her eyes thinking about how insanely difficult her life was. A warm hand grabbed her shoulders and turned her in the direction of the large hands.

"Getting some fresh air? What was I cramping your style clinging to you like a baby holding onto its favorite binky?" he chuckled as he saw Olivia's lips curl up into a smile.

"No, you were not cramping my style. I needed to take my medicine and I had to make a quick phone call. I love it out her so I came out." Forehead to forehead the couple stayed connected for a minute. Fitz lifted his head first as he reached for her cheeks. He closed the space with his lips on hers. The interaction sent their blood south. Deepening the kiss Olivia moaned softly gaining control over Fitz as she kissed him hungrily. Olivia was small but very aggressive. She was feeling a lot better. Fitz moved his hand to her hair that was held together by a sloppy ponytail. His erection grew harder as her hair flowed over his hands wrapping the elastic band into one hand he shoved it into his pocket.

"Let's take this inside." His voice was rugged and he was pecking her lips not wanting to break away from his Livvie. Olivia walked towards the door first with Fitz right behind her. She told Harrison she would be at the office in an hour, now it would be two.

"Huck. Can you make sure the nest entrance is safe and unlocked for liv? She said she would be here in an hour." Harrison said clutching onto his phone and the folder he used to orchestrate his conversation with Natalie Garrett.

"Yeah I can take care of it. How is Liv getting back? It's too risky to have his men bringing her back here. I will go out and get her. Tell her to stay until I come. I will give her an hour." Huck's voice was lower than normal. When Harrison tried to pipe up Quinn stood between them.

"Come. Both of you. Now. We have a client, I think." Harrison and Huck followed Quinn as she led them to the room.

"Tarren?"

The girl looked up at Harrison as well as the others.

_She's an adult now but she still looks like a little girl. The last time I saw her was when… wow this is crazy. What does she want? Liv is going to flip. _

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't. Are you feeling better? Baby I don't need you to throw up on me while I'm making love to you." Fitz spoke softly into Olivia's hand.

"I feel good but I could feel even better." Olivia's voice dropped an octave making Fitz discard his shoes and shirt.

Olivia stood there admiring him as he stripped down. She really was feeling good and up to making love to Fitz. It was almost as if he was taunting her as he unbuckled his belt and agonizingly slow let it slide loop through loop. She started shifting her weight side to side. Rolling her eyes as he finally stepped out of his boxers.

"Your turn." Was all he needed to say.

Olivia walked over to him and grabbed his arms. She pushed him on the bed and stood over him. Left shoe, right shoe. Each shoe hit the floor. Then she pulled her shirt over her head, showing off her black bra. Fitz sat up to unbutton her pants but felt a nice sting from Olivia smacking it away.

"I got this. I don't need your help Mr. President."

_There she goes again! Making her voice low and sultry. She knows that her voice command makes him and big Fitz overwhelmed with aching need._

_You tease me. I will tea_se you. _Two can play this game_.

She took off her pants and threw them to the side of the room. She stopped and had an idea. She needed another belt to tie him up. Turning away she showed Fitz a full view of her ass and the small material that struggled to cover her round behind. Walking into the closet she let out a gasp. She couldn't believe what she was seeing

_Olivia close your eyes and count to three. On three open them and look at this again. 1, 2, 3. Open. Olivia opened her eyes and it was still there. _

* * *

**BACK IN OPA**

"Tarren what? How did you get here?" Harrison felt his body go numb unsure how to respond to the presence of Tarren.

"We should go." Huck made quick glances to Abby and Quinn who gave the girl and Harrison one look and exited the room.

"I came here to talk to you. It's important." Tarren tried to stand up but Harrison motioned her to stay seated.

"What is it that you want or need?"

She looked at him with hurt teary eyes,

"I missed you. A lot has happen since you left Reese. I finished school and I am a chiropractor."

"That's good."

"Tee, tell me why you came. I haven't seen you in years. Please talk to me and be honest."

She watched him as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"It's bad. It's really bad Reese. I should've came sooner I should've came years ago. I fucked up I really fucked up." Tarren started to weep closing her face off with her hands. Harrison noticed the bracelet around her arm and pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

"Liv whattt are you doing? I'm sorry I took so long! I like to see you take it all in as I take my time undressing. You know what. Hell no. My house, my room, my rules." He got off the bed and he walked up behind. His hands travel down to the front of her panties and stopped when he saw her glancing at the closet in some sort of trance.

"Her clothes are not in here. When did she move out?" The closet was deserted on one side, Fitz clothes where still on the right wall but Mellie's where gone.

"She got it last week. She took piece by piece but all of her extra stuff is down the hall in the room she slept in." Fitz had his arms wrapped around her stomach caressing it.

Olivia's face felt hot and her palms started to get clammy. She couldn't believe it. She didn't believe him when he said he filed for divorce but this was showing that he was real. This was real.

"I need you in me now." Olivia turned facing him giving him a quick kiss.

Without hesitation Fitz swooped liv up and carried her to the bed.

"This bed has not been broken in yet." Fitz said kissing her neck while unclasping her bra.

"Ahhh." He took her bud in and flicked his tongue on it keeping it sensitive to his touch. He turned to the right breast to make sure that it would have his attention just like the left. Every time was different. Every time he fell deeper in love with her. Each time was wetter.

"Damn. So, so, so wet. Is this for me Livive?"

"Yes Fii- ahhh." She squirmed as his fingers entered her.

He looked at her as he pumped 1, 2, 3 fingers in and out in and out. Olivia's head was bopping up and down. She was trying to watch but was flooded with fullness and ecstasy.

"Look here Livvie. Look at me. Watch me make you come." Olivia fluttered her eyes open and made a weak attempt to prop herself up on her elbows. She gave up after the second failed attempt and just lowered her chin to her chest. Watching the accompanist do his job. Fitz removed his fingers and shoved them into his mouth. Olivia's body shuttered as if it could feel his tongue eating up her warm and sweet nectar off of his fingers. Like a moth to a flame, Fitz mouth dived into her essences. Her mouth dropped and formed an all too familiar O shape. His expert tongue brushing against her warmth. Lapping up the nectar from his sweet, _very sweet baby_. Panting harder now as her orgasm neared, he didn't slow down. He was like the violinist Niccolo Paganini strumming feverishly hitting every cord earning a particular whimper.

"Aaahh sssss." Olivia's hips buckled as she lost it. Her mouth released words and noises that she had never recognized. Before she could catch her breath Fitz stole a kiss.

"fih eye lo.." his tongue invaded her mouth without warning swallowing whatever words she was trying to form. He used one hand to hold her face and the other one to caress her sweaty stomach.

"Where do you want me?"

"I want to feel you. Every bit of you."

"Im tired. We will finish tomorrow."

Olivia raised her hand in an effort to slap him but Fitz was too quick. Holding on to her wrist, careful not to crush it.

"Im kidding greedy!" his smile sent butterflies not only in her stomach but throughout her body. He reposition himself so he was sure not to burden her body with his weight. He grabbed his manhood and teased her with rubbing the tip up against her clit. Slowly he slid himself into her. She hissed and said something inaudible. She moved right along with him. Rocking back and forth her danty fingers in his hair and her nails clawing at his back.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." Clutching her drenched face he grunted, peppering kissed all over her nose,eyes,lips and her plumped cheeks. He pumped into her picking up speed. His heart beat was in his ears and his grinding unknowingly shared the same rhythm.

"I love you." Fitz felt his member release as Olivia screamed. Her body shook so violently Making Fitz give a weak smile. He stayed in her not wanting to let go. Not wanting to leave a place he called home.

2 HOURS LATER

"Hmm." He opened one eye looking at Olivia as if she had 5 heads.

"We have an interview tomorrow. Natalie Garrett will be talking to us."

"And we sit a part from each other, smile at Natalie, you deny and I deny, we tell them that we are good friends and that's it, if I get lost I follow your lead, I don't look at you more than 3 seconds, I don't touch you, touching is bad. Oh and you say you will be my campaign manager for my reelection and that's that. Problem solved. Correct?" his voice had a hint of sarcasm with each statement.

"Yes. Unless you want to say something else."

"Nope not at all." Fitz said trying to snuggle back into her neck.

"I have to go I promised I would go to the office." She climbed out of bed and dialed Huck's number

"Huck. Come on out." She ended the call and saw Fitz poking out his lip practically pouting.

"Such a big baby."

* * *

**NEXT DAY IN OVAL OFFICE**

"Look who it is! My lovely fly boy! Coming out of hiding? The staff isn't stupid you know. Liv spending the night? Classic. Perfect. When will you resign?"

"ENOUGH." Fitz was sick of Cyrus whining and bitching about everything under the sun.

"Olivia did not spend the night she left. And if she did that would be none of your damn business. Mellie and I divorced. She signed the papers and it should be finalized soon. I will run again and this time I will run clean as a whistle with Olivia right next to me. We will win and she will be my First Lady. Cyrus you are either with me or you are against me. There will be no road between." Fitz was leaning back on his desk with his hands in his pocket, staring at Cyrus not backing down.

"Okay Arthur Miller. Fitz the American people will stone you to death with this! And you will be the modern day John Proctor refusing to recant because you want your name…. but I will be behind you. I am tired of it. I am all in Fitz. Whole heartedly. " Cyrus had his arms up as if he was surrendering to Fitz.

"No more slick ass comments okay."

"Done. No more."

"Good. I have an interview to do so please excuse me."

Fitz checked his watch 10:32. He pulled put his phone and called Liv.

* * *

"Keep an eye on her Quinn, Huck do a check on her, Abby monitor the news make sure nothing is going on, Harrison, come with me." Olivia was walking like she was trying to put dints into the floor.

Harrison walked in first, Olivia closed the door and walked up to Harrison.

"Explain, now. Yesterday you gave me a watered down version of why she is here but I want the truth now." Olivia put her hands on hips and waited for Harrison to respond.

"She's involved with some bad people including… "

"Vex."

"He goes by Sampton now. Liv I think she is telling the truth. I know you are busy but I will take it right along with the others."

Olivia was staring into space trying to shake her fears.

"Liv, breathe. It will be fine. You have to do what you got to do. He loves you and now it's time for him to wait for you. Stick to what we rehearsed and you will be fine. Don't worry about Tarren, I got her." He grabbed her and hugged her. Olivia was in shock at the embrace and started to hug him back when her phone rang. Almost on command the two stepped away from each other. Harrison motioned to the door and walked out.

"What."

"Hi."

"Hi baby. What wrong?" she asked biting her lip missing him miserably.

"Nothing I just wanted to check on you. Will see you in an hour. Love you Livvie. "

"Love you too Fitz."

The call ended and Olivia felt a little better after hearing his voice. She smoothed out her hair and shirt and walked out.

"Olivia?"

"Yes Tarren? What is it?"

"You haven't talked to me at all since you've got here. I know you've helped me in the past and I screwed up more than once but I promise Livvie I am telling you the truth."

"Don't. Don't. Call me Livvie as if we are friends. Harrison, Abby, Huck and Quinn have been sweet enough to help you, me on the other hand I have some bigger fish to fry so please stay out of the way and don't do anything stupid." Olivia turned her back to walk out when she felt Tarren's hand grab hers.

"_Le prix d'Amour, c'est seulement Amour, ... Il faut aimer si l'on veut être aimé."_

Olivia's heart stopped. Her knees felt weak and her stomach felt as if it was about to fall out of her body. She looked at Tarren one last time and walked out.

Olivia pushed the elevator button to level 1. She had Huck to her left and Tom to her right. She didn't care if the reporters would see her and storm her. She wanted to walk out of OPA with her head held high. She was on her way to do the interview with Natalie and Fitz. She had a new sense of courage and her Olivia Bad Ass Pope attitude was set and ready.

"Ready?" Tom asked stepping in front of her.

"Ready. Let's move."

**WHEW! A lot going on right now! Apologize ahead with typos or errors! I proof read it 3x but sometimes I slip up! Forgive me :) So you meet a new character Tarren. She's been gone for a while and all of a sudden she's back? Hmmm. Fitz and Liv share a special moment together I guess the medicine helped A LOT. Cyrus has agreed to be nice for now on... can he do it? Mellie and mystery voice will be back. In this story you will get A lot of background about OPA and their past. Oh and the French saying I through in there means "The price of love is only love… one must love if one desires to be loved. Why did Tarren say that to Olivia? And why did Olivia come off so harsh? What did she do to her? **

**Next chapter Liv and Fitz will have their moment on TV… What will happen?**

**Until next time xoxox**


	5. Deny, Deny, Deny

_**Hey boom booms! Hope today was a good day! Sorry I am updating so late... didn't know about this chapter. Not one of my favorites but I had to clear up a lot in this one! Special S/O To my lovely lovelies! SO many of you on twitter! You know who you are ;-) Well Im gonna cha cha real smooth outta y'alls way so you can read! Enjoy!**_

"Olivia! Is it true?!"

"Olivia how long have you been sleeping with the president?"

"Olivia! Do the first children like you?"

"Olivia Pope! Ms. Pope. Ms. Pope?"

Olivia snapped her head up to the woman standing in front of her waving her hand in Olivia's face.

"Are you okay? Would you like coffee or water?"

Blinking intensely Olivia cleared her throat and respond.

"I'm I'm fine just a little tired. I had coffee earlier thank you. Uhm when do we go on?"

"In about half an hour. Just let me know if you need anything, my name is Geneva by the way." The girl patted Olivia on her knee very lightly and took off into the sea of crew members.

"Ah Olivia! Look at you! Love the pastel blue! Looks great on you, gives you a natural glow! Olivia is over here!" Cyrus was happy. To happy. He was smiling and actually praising Olivia, something he hadn't done since the campaign.

"Liv, I've been looking for you. Everything okay? Do you need anything?" Fitz slid pass Cyrus and was inches away from Olivia's shoulder. He wanted to touch her. She looked like she was about to pass out. She didn't look too well, her appearance was flawless as her skin glowed. The pastel blue made her look angelic. Of course that was what she was aiming for. Remember Fitz. Deny, deny, deny.

"No, I'm fine. I like your tie. Very nice."

"Thanks. I learned from the very best." Winking at her, Liv couldn't help but give him a smile.

"Alright places people. Mr. President, Ms. Pope, follow me."

"One minute Geneva." Fitz didn't even bother to look at her, his full attention was on Olivia.

"Everything will be fine. It's okay Livvie. You can do this. I believe in you." Olivia saw his lips moving but nothing was coming out. When he reached out to touch her, leading her to the sitting area where the interview was going to be held, her body barely respond to his touch. Something that rarely happen. She was terrified. She never had to confront people head on like this. This was her personal life. It was no one's business but it was. She was in love with the leader of the free world. And her business was his business.

"Thank you for doing this interview Mr. President. For the past few days everything has been chaotic."

"Yes Natalie, it has been. I've been working on an issue that is going on in Egypt. My main focus is this great nation. I have no time to feed the hounds. I don't take my duties lightly."

"And we see that. You are doing a mighty fine job Mr. President. I apologize that you have to go through this. Recently you've been hit with some harsh words and people have said you and Ms. Pope had an affair. What do you have to say about these allegations? Why did your wife, our First Lady basically air out this story?"

Fitz sat up straight accidentally bumping Olivia. Olivia felt her body go limp.

"Sorry Olivia. Natalie, I have no idea why Mellie did that. I really don't know. But I do know one thing is for sure. I filed for a divorce and she complied. When I run for a second term I want to run without Mellie. The divorce hasn't been finalized yet but it should be soon. She was my partner and as the mother of my children I had love for her, or marriage has always been on the rocks and now is the time to go our separate ways, that's all I will say about that."

"Yes."

All eyes looked at Olivia. She folded her hands together and rested them on her knee. Her skirt started to rise just above her knee making it harder for Fitz to focus.

"What was that Ms. Pope?"

"I was just saying yes. Yes that President Grant is running for a second term and I will once again be his campaign manager"

"Oh wow! That's great! You did a lot on the campaign. How do you feel about all of this? And once again I'll ask. Is this true. Did you and the president have an affair?"

"During the trail as everyone witnessed, President Grant was sinking, fast. I stepped in and I fixed the problem. That's what I do. I fix things, but some things can't be fixed. Olivia made a pregnant pause before exhaling quietly. - I Olivia Carolyn Pope is in love with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I can't lie. I can't run from this, and I can't run from him. I was planning on denying the allegations; I was going to say that I didn't have an affair with fi- Mr. President. Yes, I had an affair with him. I am not proud of our actions but I do not regret them. I fell in love with an _incredible _man. A man who seemed to be living on auto pilot just like myself. Being with brings so much joy. I know after this I will probably lose my business, clients and my sanity. But one thing I will not lose…. is Fitz. No more denying."

Fitz was in shock. His throat felt as if it was closing on him and his hands were clammy. His Livvie just outed them. She just professed her love for him. On national television

"You are right Livvie. She is the love of my life. When I met her I couldn't believe she was real. I know it was wrong. I never meant to cheat on Mellie but our marriage was gone way before Olivia stepped in. That said, it is no excuse to step out of your marriage regardless of the state it is in. She didn't purse me first either. It was me. I went after her, we broke up when I won the presidency because she wanted me to be a better man. She sacrificed her happiness and love for me, for you all. For the American people. All of her decisions have always been based on me. How will people respond, will they hate you, will you lose your second term? She and I love each other. If you hate me after this then so be it. I still have a job to do. I am still your president for one more year. And afterwards I will run again for a second term. My marriage, well what it used to be was not perfect, We pulled together because I was a coward. I was afraid that you all wouldn't trust me and wouldn't want a single president in the white house if I didn't have her by my side. I apologize if you all think I betrayed you. I didn't betray you, I betrayed myself. Lying to myself pretending I was happy, and Mellie and I were in love. I lied to myself saying I needed to stay married to her just to get through 2 terms. I also betrayed Olivia. Putting her on this platform as an open target. When you go to sleep tonight, I want you to think about your life. Think about what makes you happy. The things that make me happy are first my kids, my nation and Olivia Pope."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed it. He let out a sigh of relieve. The feeling he had was incredible and he couldn't believe he finally claimed Olivia in front of everyone.

"Wow, I uhm I don't know what to say. , thank you so much for the interview. Well there you have it! Thank you for tuning in. I am Natalie Garrett, Signing off."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting that. Holy cow. He really loves her! Liv isn't a whore! Shes a woman in love."

Abby was standing in front of the tv along with the rest of OPA. Her best friend was the center of the news now and it was not because of her hand in fixing… well maybe she was fixing something.

"This is some craziness, Olivia just basically told the world she had an affair and is in love with him." Quinn took a bite out of her blueberry muffin hoping the food would control her excitement.

"You can't choose who you love. He loves her. He has always loved her."

Everyone slowly turned around to look at Huck leaning against the doorway. He was smiling and some type of liquid started to fall from his left eye trailing its way down to his cheek.

" I should go check on Tarren." Harrison patted Huck on the shoulder and walked to the situation room in shock.

"Liva is an amazing woman." Tarren said sitting in the chair with her feet pulled up against her chest.

"Yea, she is indeed, Tarren if you –"

"No. Reese I did not come here to hurt her or you. I know what happen was hurtful, I didn't want to but I was forced. You know it is."

"You still didn't tell me why you are here. Start talking or I will kick you to the curb."

Tarren's eyes widened at the treat of Harrison kicking her out on the street. She need to tell them what was going on, she needed to protect the people that once protected her. The people that once loved her.

* * *

"May I talk to you two." Both Fitz and Olivia nodded in sync adding on to Natalie's list.

"I just wanted to let you two know that what you did was phenomenal. I can't believe what I was hearing, I wanted to be so upset and mad at you but I see it. I see what I hope everyone else will see. That you two are in love. The way you look at each other, how you make sure Olivia is comfortable and okay, how you watch her across the room when you think no one is looking. This wasn't just a one night stand or a quickie every once in a while, this is love. I know that a lot of people are probably shocked and don't know how to respond but I just wanted you two to hear it from me. I admire the courage and fearlessness you have shown today. If you every need a further interviewer I will be more than welcome to bat for you two." Natalie gave them a warm smile and left the two by themselves.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. She's a sweet woman."

"Yea, she is a sweet woman. Fitz, I meant everything that I said out there. I am serious no more denying and no more running. You are my world and I can't picture life without you. I am here with you and for you, good and bad I will stand by you." Olivia didn't hold anything back. The tears where flowing uncontrollably now. She didn't care who saw, the only person that mattered at that moment was Fitz.

"Come here baby. I love you so much, don't you worry your pretty little heart. We will be fine and we will over ride this storm, together."

"Together." In a blink of an eye Fitz pulled her closer and both of their lips clashed together. Not aware of their surroundings, everyone was watching them and awing at the sight of two lovers finally coming together.

* * *

"RELEASE IT! DAMN IT HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? YOU SAID YOU WOULD HANDLE IT! YOU DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING!" Mellie was shouting and crying as she held the phone up to her face.

"This isn't over Scar, I just released it. Everything will finally come together. They think it will be fine and dandy but It won't. Everything has been sent. Turn on the tv. Good bye."

* * *

2005

"Do you want pizza tonight?"

"Yea that sounds delicious. I am starving over here Liva."

"Oh shut up you are always starving! I'm on my way to get the pizza and then I will be home. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright… Liva wait!"

"What is it Tee?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I absolutely love you too."

**30 MINS LATER**

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

"Shit! this thing is still hot!" Olivia said power walking into the kitchen careful not to drop it.

"Tee I'm home. Tarren? Tarren Adrienne Wright! Stop messing around and come get some pizza before I eat the entire box! You know I can do it!" Olivia stopped once she noticed there was no sound. Everything was quite and still. Olivia felt something was wrong. Her gut led her into her bedroom.

_Dear Liva,_

_I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. You have been nothing but a great sister to me and I am so lucky to have you as my sister. Remember that one Christmas when you saw the charm bracelet I bought you? I saved up every dime to get you that charm bracelet. It was a lot especially since I wanted it engraved. Liva, mama loved you like her own. She really did love you. She tried everything to get you away from him. Before she died she told me to tell you Le prix d'Amour, c'est seulement Amour, ... Il faut aimer si l'on veut être aimé. Liva I know that you will do something great in this world. You are my sister, my other half, literally. I am in tears as I am writing this. What I am about to say will probably break you down even more. Please Livvie I am sorry. After you read this I will be long gone. You can't contact me or look for me. It's against the rules. Vex said that since I am young it should be easy for me to fit right in. I don't know how he found me Liva but he did. I am so scared. I don't want to go I don't want to leave but he's making me go Liva. Please save yourself. Don't look for me and ruin your freedom to fin me. I will be fine. You taught me so much and I am forever grateful. I must go now. This is the last time I will talk to you. Good bye Liva._

_With much love and sorrow,_

_Tee. _

Olivia dropped to the ground holding the letter against her chest. She cried loudly as if someone was murdering her. Her little sister was only 15, she was a baby. How could this be happening? She was free. She got away when Tina left_. _Tina made sure Vex wouldn't get to her. The things they did weren't good. It wasn't something anyone should witness. _She's all I have left, I have no one else. Why God? Why did you let this happen to her? She's the only thing that held me together. She's gone. She left me. Just like mama._

* * *

"Just when we thought this couldn't get any more scandalous, we just got word that not only did the President go on national TV with his mistress to profess their love, he divorced his wife who is pregnant."

CLICK

"After the very intimate interview that President Grant and his very good friend Olivia Pope, Apparently the former first lady is pregnant. Not only did he divorce her while she is pregnant, he even told her to abort the paper through a very harsh letter."

CLICK

"I was really starting to like the President. He was honest and very forward coming and then we find out from a very trusted source that the First Lady is pregnant. He left his pregnant wife for his girlfriend?"

"FUCK!" Abby shouted as she watched the news coverage unfold in front of her eyes. That dirty bastard. How could he?

"Reese he's working with Mellie. They came up with this plan to bring them down." Tarren had tears streaming down her face. She worked for Vex for too long and it was time to tear down what they had going on.

* * *

"Perfect. absolutely perfect! They are eating this shit alive! He will have to come back to me. The divorced hasn't been finalized yet, once I get the team to pull it out and stop it, I will have what I want, and you will have what you want."

"Told you Scar, everything would work out just fine."

* * *

"Is she Fitz?" Olivia stood in front of him challenging him, looking at him to make sure he was being honest.

"Baby. You know it's a lie! I haven't touched her in years Olivia! Why the hell would I knock her up? Gerry and Karen are the only kids her and I share. You believe this? Do you really believe this bull shit?"

"Of course not Fitz, but baby the people believe it. Our interview is down the drain know due to this new discovery. We are in serious damage control now." Olivia grabbed his hand and kissed him gently. Their reputation just continued to decline. The interview was a gold mine for all of 30 minutes and out of no where this story popped up. She knew Mellie was up to something from the beginning. She was not done with Fitz yet, one thing that Olivia didn't understand was why Mellie was so hooked on staying with Fitz. She was a very intelligent woman, she graduated from Harvard Law and wanted to launch her own political career, due to serving Fitz as if he was a king she didn't have the power to move forward. There was more to Mellie and she was going to find out. It was one thing to humiliate and manipulate others but to do it to Fitz and her, was not okay and Olivia Carolyn Pope was going to set her straight once and for all.

* * *

"Olivia what the hell is going on?" Quinn had her hands on her hip looking Olivia square in the eye.

"Everyone, situation room now." Huck, Abby and Quinn led Olivia into the situation room.

"Tarren get out." Olivia didn't even look at Tarren as she placed the blue folder on the table.

"Liv, she's here to help. Please give her a chance; she knows who is helping Mellie." Olivia lifted her head and cocked her eyebrow.

"Alright, fine. If you are not 100% truthful Tarren I promise I will-"

"I know I promise Liva-."

"Olivia. Everyone listen up, we have work to do and we need to get it taken care of now. We have a new client…. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Olivia announced slapping a picture of Fitz onto the window.

"The president, your boyfriend? Liv, this is insane how we will help him. Hell what am I saying,how will we help the both of you out of this sink hole?"

"I know. I know everything." Tarren spoke up not leaving her eyes off of the picture of Fitz.

_I won't fail you Liva. Not this time._

**_Alright dolls! So Olivia changed her mind and told the world how she really felt about Fitz. Now you see that Tarren, Harrison and Olivia are all connected. Also I did not add baby Teddy into the mix. Fitz and Mellie just have Gerry and Karen... sorry :/ Vex sounds like a creepy guy.. why did he take Tarren and where did he take her? Mellie is so thirsty! She wont let Fitz go but why? There is a reason behind all of their actions. Huck smiles and cries in this chapter? QWAHT? Yes, Yes Huck is a human after all! How sad was that letter though? Maybe I am a big baby cause i just couldn't stop crying.. YIKES! Well the storm is just starting! Trust me you might hate me right now for basically ruining Liv and Fitz coming out party but I promise it will all make sense and will be worth it! Thank you for reading and feel free to review don't leave me!LOL _**

**_XO _**


	6. Closer than close

**Hi hi hi! Sorry I'm posting so late! I'm in the process of switching Internet providers because the one I have works when it thinks it is necessary! I typed all of this off my phone so** **I hope you can follow without any problems! Just heads up this chapter is really long but y'all deserve it since I've been MIA! Well I'll let you read! Enjoy!**

Closer than close

**October 15th 2009**

"Wake up we got shit to do today Tarren. Can't sleep all damn day lazy mother fucker." Vex pulled the dark grey blanket off of Tarren as he took another puff of his cigarette blowing it up into the air. Tarren shifted a little stretching out her limbs. She was not ready for another day of hitting people off. She was in the business now and wanted desperately out of it. She got up from the couch and put on her black hoodie over her tan under shirt. As she bent down to put her dingy white converse on she took a deep breath and kissed her charm bracelet tenderly.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Don't worry about that. Haven't I told you not to question me girl? Just get your little ass in this car and shut the fuck up." Tarren did as she was told without a word. She felt the familiar sting returning to her eyes and she did everything in her power to fight back the tears. They left out of the apartment complex and headed north on the freeway. They passed by their favorite spot JCs Burgers. He used to be nice to her. Feed her well and made sure she was okay. Now he didn't care, he was mean and very short with her. It seemed like everyday he got worse. Feeling the speed pick up Tarren adjusted her body so she was completely facing the window now. Something was off. Something wasn't right. He took the exit, they were going to Santa Barbra.

**Present day**

"Hello."  
"Millecent Scarlet Barnett. What the hell are you thinking you belligerent, selfish, conniving-"  
"Lower your tone Fitzgerald. You shouldn't talk to your pregnant wife like that." She let out a soft giggle as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. Fitz started counting down from 10. It was a technique Olivia told him to do for now on when he wanted to spew out his anger.  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10  
"Mellie, what are you doing? Why are you lying about this? I told you I would give you anything you wanted except for the ranch in Santa Barbra but everything else is yours. Why do you want to destroy me so bad? I thought there was more than hate in you Mellie but I guess I was wrong." He closed his eyes trying to remain calm and collective. He knew whatever her response was, he was not going to like it.  
"Fitz. I know you. I've known you! But I guess you don't know me like I thought you did. Honey why do you make everything so hard and difficult? I want to be good to you and loyal like a wife is supposed to be but I've come to my senses and I can't let you go. I loved- love you Fitzgerald. You are all I know, all I've ever known and believe it or not I do care about you and most of all I'm always here for you. I am your golden ticket into the chocolate factory. I can make everything happen for you. Sure she might be able to satisfy your magical wand and she can clean up any scandal thrown your way but, I made a pact, YOU made a pact. Through sickness and in health, to death do us part."  
"You are sick. You are absolutely insane! Are you taking any meds? Sniffing lines? Shooting up? I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but whatever it is it needs to crawl out of you. I don't love you and we can't pretend anymore. I'm done."  
"Hahaha oh Fitzgerald you are a piece of work. I'm getting kind of tired. The baby is really pulling me down. I'll talk to you later. Good bye honey."  
The dial tone sounded and Fitz felt the blood rush to his head. He furrowed his brow and just stared at the phone. She was really off the deep end. This was something bigger than them there was no way Mellie could be telling the truth. His thoughts were interrupted by one word.  
"Dad."  
Gerry and Karen said in unison smiling gleefully. Gerry was so much taller now. He looked like 14-year-old Fitz. Curly brown hair with the same piercing blue/Grey eyes, tall and lean. And Karen. His baby girl was so beautiful. She had her hair falling off of her shoulders dark brown and straight. She had a hot pink headband with a bow sitting to the right of her head, she was getting tall as well,she was 11 now and his pain ached seeing how his baby girl was trampling through the years.  
"Kids! Come here." The two kids ran to their dad while fitz met them half way. He kissed both of them on the head hugging them close taking in their scent and the warmth from his two first loves.  
"How are y'all you guys are early I was hoping to meet you two next week."  
"Well daddy we really wanted to catch the earliest flight here." Karen said kissing her dad on the cheek.  
"Yea dad it's been too long since we've seen you. How are you holding up old man." Gerry said taking fitz by surprise with his mature voice.  
"Nothing is old about me! I'm cool! you know I listen to 2 necklaces."  
Karen and Gerry looked at each other and burst into booming laughter.  
"Oh goodness you really are old! Dad it's 2 chainz! No 2 necklaces!" Gerry bumped shoulders with Karen who was turning red from laughing so hard.  
"Whatever same thing! I got too much swagger! Oh I got a lot planned for you two this summer. Hope y'all are ready!"  
"You do? Should be fun. Dad you don't have anymore interviews to do?" Karen waisted no time throwing out questions. His heart felt heavy and he started to feel awful. He was planning to have them here next week. Not that he didn't want his kids with him but the media was an uproar now. He just prayed that they hadn't seen the news. He wanted to let them hear about everything from him.  
"I promise I will explain everything later. Right now I just want to hear my kids tell me all about school." Fitz smiled pulling them in for another hug. Karen looked at Gerry and both agreed to let the embrace continue. They had spent the past week talking to each other about what was going on. They weren't allowed to watch TV but they had ears. Kids where harsh. Telling them that their dad was a pig and a bigot, a disgrace. They even heard some horrible things said about Olivia. They liked her. They meet her a few times while on the campaign and each time she was warm and nice to the both of them. They loved their father and even though the words were thrown at their dad and Olivia, it still hurt them deeply.  
"Karen? Sweetie what's wrong? Look at me. Look at daddy what's wrong?" Fitz felt her heaving and the tears soaking through his shirt.  
"I just missed you daddy. I've missed you so much and I hate school. I hate it daddy. I know we told you we loved it but we lied. Especially now, the kids are so mean daddy and they've been saying things. Gerry got so mad the other day he fought Aaron Gillespie for talking trash about you and ." She was hiccuping between her tears. A trait that she had carried with her since she was a baby.  
"Gerry, is this true?" Fitz voice was hoarsed and thickly coated in sorrow.  
"Yes sir. It's horrible dad. We don't watch TV but the kids tell us what's been going on. They said you kicked mom out of the house for and that mom is pregnant. Is it true daddy?" Gerry had tears welling up in his eyes now. Fitz led them to the couch and bought them both close into his arms. It was the worst pain to see his kids so hurt and upset. He failed them. He was supposed to protect them from the bad guys in the world, the monsters under their bed and in the world, he was supposed to keep them happy and never abandon them. He cursed himself silently as he rubbed soothing circles on their shoulders. Before anything he was a father. No matter if he liked it or not they were growing up and he wouldn't be able to control what people said or what they heard but he should've kept a leash on Mellie and her disgusting tactics. He could bet on his life she wasn't taking any of this in and stopping to realize how huge of an effect it was doing to them.  
"Shhh it's okay. It's time that we talk. I'll explain everything to the best of my ability and once I'm finished if you have any questions I will answer them. Truthfully."  
"Okay." Karen whispered into his chest.  
"We are listening dad." Gerry spoke up swiping a tear away.

**October 15, 2009**

Tarren felt a pinch on her thigh she jerked up and scowled at Vex. He laughed heartily and turned off the ignition. Yawning into a sit up, Tarren looked in front of her and shook her head in disbelief.  
"Ihop?"  
"Yup, make a deal while enjoying some good fucking pancakes. The bitch better pay too." He rubbed his nose swiftly and stepped out of the car. Tarren took that as a hint that she should do the same. Her stomach started to growl immediately as they walked into the restaurant.  
"Hello welcome to Ihop. Party of two?"  
"No party of three, there is another friend joining in a bit." Vex smiled charmingly to the young blonde.  
"Right this way." Did she just wink? And now the heifer is swaying her hips? Only if she knew Vex was a bastard.  
As they took their seats the waitress wasted no time asking Vex what he wanted to drink and didn't even acknowledge Tarren's presence.  
"I would like a coke." Tarren said giving her a faux smile.  
"Damn. Baby is slamming!"  
Tarren lowered her head in disgust. The waitress came back with their drinks and they placed there order. Taking a sip of her coke she spotted a woman who looked like the women on the other side of the restaurant. She had a big white sun hat with big black sunglasses, her hair was hidden up in a bun by her hat and her dress was pale pink with matching pumps. This can't be her. The woman sat down next to her forcing Tarren to scoot further into the corner.  
"Got damn Scar did you come straight from the derby?" Vex laughed chugging the rest of his sprite.  
"You are a funny man Vex. Very funny."  
"Thank you baby. I try. So let's get down to the nitty-gritty. Rowan tells me you need my help, well our help. "  
She folded her legs an tipped her hat a little.  
"That is correct. I'm sure you two discussed the issue. I don't feel to safe about saying much here. I don't want anyone to notice me."  
Vex started laughing obnoxiously, hand movements involved while throwing his head back.  
"Scar. You just made a grand entrance into an Ihop like you are the First Lady. And you say you don't want to be noticed?"  
"Shut up. Look around you! What do you see? A bunch of women in sundresses and pencil skirts. You know why? Because its Tuesday and the sunflower society meets her to have breakfast and discuss what they can do to make there church better. I'm blending in Vex if I came in here dressed like that- she pointed vaguely at Tarren- then alarms would've went off. Now listen and listen good. Rowan said you are good at what you do and your little sidekick here is pretty good herself. I need your help but I will take my ass and my money elsewhere." She let out an exasperated breath and sat back in the booth fiddling with the big ass hat that was scratching Tarren ever so slightly.  
"I'm just fucking with you calm the fuck down got damn! Stop being a whinny bitch. That toe freak man ain't fucking you right, either that or his little man is so far up your ass your little face stays scrunched up like you are sucking on a lemon. Alright now that we got that out of the way, what is it you need?"  
"My husband. He needs help winning the election." She said quietly.  
"Scar. Hollis is on top of that, don't worry about it your golden boy will be just fine."  
"No. That's not all. I'm worried about him, he met someone else and I think he might leave me for her. His falling in love with her, I bet they already fucked too." She rolled her eyes at the last part.  
"Just dig some dirt up on her. Leave no stone unturned. Its fine if he screws around I don't care but I have a job that I must take care of and it includes me being in that house."  
"Alright. Tarren will check the hussie out. Do you want a hit on her?"  
"No. Do not do that. She's keeping him together now that she's around we are picking up speed. I just want to make sure she's not up to something."

"Okay. Deal."  
"Deal. I'll send the money next week when you give me the info."  
"Perfect. Bye Scarlet."  
With that Mellie got up and left in the speed of light. Tarren looked down at her plate that was placed in front of her and devoured all the contents.

**2 days later**

She hated spying on people but it beat out killing people. She remembered the first time she killed someone. The smell of the blood and the way it ran down her face. She hated it but it was the orders. Her mother is probably turning in her grave knowing what her little girl is doing. Her phone started to ring and she reached to silence it. Taking a quick swig of her coffee she got out of the car and walked over into the center.

"Do you think he has a chance now? I mean we do have that woman on our team now."  
"Yea, Governor Grant has a great shot now. It's awesome to see how much one woman can turn everything around."  
Tarren watched the two guys talk and munch on what looked like pie. The room was filled with people all wearing Grant for the people buttons. She walked to the table and grabbed a button.  
"Hey, are you new?" A tall strikingly handsome man asked as he squinted.  
"Uhm yes, yes I am I'm here to see what the Grant camp is all about. Don't worry I'm not a spy coming from Langston."  
"Good that's all I needed to know. I'm sorry I'm Chris Reid, what's your name?"  
She hadnt made up a name, she didn't even want to talk to anyone. She wanted to see who the girl was that was banging the president.  
"Miranda - she looked down at the floor - white. Miranda White." She said smiling.  
"Nice to meet you Miranda. Could I."  
"Governor I told you before this is a fun event. It's suppose to be relaxed and intimate. You do not need to wear slacks and a tie. Go up to your room and change now."  
"What you don't like what I picked?"  
"Absolutely not. Go find some nice jeans and a button down shirt. Preferably white."  
"Yes mother." He said smirking at her. The woman gave him a slight smile and walked toward a group of workers.  
Tarren's head started pounding and she could feel herself stiffening. Her sister. Her Liva. It had been 7 years since she saw her. As soon as she saw the Governor and her together she knew they had something going on. She knew her sister and how she was. When she was talking to him she had a shimmer in her eye. The shimmer that she say when their mom bought her a signed copy of "To Kill A Mocking Bird." The same shimmer that she had on her 16th birthday when she got concert tickets to see Michael Jackson. The same shimmer she got when she told Tarren and their mother she loved them.  
"Miranda?"  
Chris asked puzzled by the sudden change in "Miranda"  
"I have to go I'm sorry."  
Tarren walked as fast as she could out of the building. She got in her car and cried. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want to spy on her sister and basically invade her privacy. She had been out of her life for so long and now they want her to report her every move? She cranked the car and sped off.

**Present day**

"When I was on the trail I met Olivia. Do you remember her?" They both nodded their heads. "Well she helped me a lot on the campaign. She was a rock star she helped me reach out to the community and gave me a huge launch forward in the race. When I first met Olivia I knew she was amazing. Karen remember you told me about Danny? The guy that you said when you talked to him your tummy felt funny like you had jumping beans inside of you?" "Yes. I remember."  
"That's how I felt around Olivia. We became friends and soon enough I wanted her to be more than my friend. I know this is confusing for you two since you both are young but when that day comes and you meet that special girl or special boy you will know what I'm talking about. Your mother and I got married because we had to. Grandpa G and Grandpa Joseph made us get married."  
"You could've said no daddy. You and mother hate each other."  
Fitz adjusted a little and pulled them in even closer.  
"I know but like I said its complicated. You don't understand now but when you get older you will and I promise I will tell you both this again when you are older. Basically Olivia and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, which is not really good because married people aren't suppose to date any one else."  
"Then why did you do it?"  
"Hmm ah I did because I loved her. I really loved Olivia and I wanted to keep her with me. I didn't want to lose her. Listen okay? What I did was wrong, I was unfaithful to your mother and it was not right but I do not regret it. I love Olivia with everything in me and I followed my heart."  
"So you really do love her huh?" Gerry asked raising up.  
"Yes bud, I do. I really do."  
"Was mother hurt when she found out?"  
"No, she wasn't. She was fine with it actually."  
"That's stupid! How could she be fine with that? Dad you aren't making sense." Karen mumbled messing with his flag pin.  
"I promise. Scouts honor, your mother did not care. Her way of thinking was even though Olivia had my heart, she had the White House."  
"Is she really pregnant? Did you really kick her out?"  
"I did not kick her out. She moved out voluntarily. Kids, I filed for a divorce and she agreed. She signed the first batch of papers but the last bit she recanted. And no. She is not pregnant."  
"Dad why is she trying to hurt you? Why is she so evil and mean? I hate her I hate her so much!" Gerry jumped up and was about to run out when fitz grabbed him.  
"Stop it. Stop it right now. You do not hate your mother. Gerry, Karen I really don't know why your mother is trying to hurt me. I wish I knew but kids I don't. One thing I do know is that she doesn't know how to give love because she's never had it. Deep down she truly loves you two. Y'all are a part of her. She loves you two she just doesn't know how to show it." Fitz gave them each a kiss on their forehead.  
"Alright enough of this sadness who wants ice cream?"  
"Could we eat lunch first? Kinda hungry." Karen asked holding her stomach.  
"Of course we can eat lunch first what do you guys want? Pizza, burgers?"  
"Pizza!"  
They both shouted in unison.  
"Pizza it is then! Lets go."  
Walking toward the door Karen dropped fitz hand.  
"Daddy. Can we see Olivia? Will we meet her?"  
Fitz couldn't help but to smile big showing all of his teeth.  
"Of course you both can. Whenever you both are up for it I will call her and tell her."  
Karen nodded and grabbed his hand again. All of them walked out of the office together happy and content. Fitz was on cloud nine. He had his kids with him. Nothing better than being with his first loves.

** Present day OPA**

Tarren was seated looking straight at Olivia. Everyone stood around them all listening to Tarren explain what she knew.  
"Olivia Im sorry, I'm so so so. They made me follow you. I didn't want to but I had to Liva. You don't know how many times I wanted to run up to you and hug you and talk to you. Everyday I watched you and reported back to them about you. Mellie and Rowan go way back Liva. With Mellie being in the White House she could contribute to Rowan. She was taking orders from him. Her dad Joseph owed Rowan a favor and when Rowan found out that Mellie was married to Fitz, he saw his chance and took it. Liva B613 has grown and is bigger than ever. The original deal between them was once Mellie got in the White House she was suppose to find the names."  
"The Judas." Huck murmured out.  
"Yes, the judas. She was suppose to get the list to Rowan. She got it but it was a fake. The names were regular Joe's. She didn't find out until 2 weeks ago that the names were a fraud."

"Wait. So you are telling me he wanted Mellie to find a hit list of traders? What did they do?" Olivia felt like her knees were going to give out so she took a seat eyes staying on Tarren's.  
"I don't know what they did all I know is that they did something to piss Rowan off and the big man."  
"Who the Sam hell is the big man? I'm sorry but this sounds like a load of horse shit." Abby rolled her eyes and threw her arms up.  
"No. She's telling the truth. B613 is not some cliche that just hit people off, it's bigger than that. It makes perfect sense." Huck looked at Abby with dark eyes.  
"So that's why Mellie set this thing up, when she found out the list was a fluke-" ( Harrison)  
"She had to come up with a new plan. The new plan would buy her time to be First Lady longer which is a positive for her- ( Quinn)  
"And to help find the true list because her debt to Rowan isn't paid off. She has to remain First Lady to get the job done." Olivia finished off looking up at the picture of Fitz on the wall.  
"This whole time she's been in the White House she's been working undercover. No one would suspect the First Lady of digging any top secret information." Tarren said letting the last words trail off. She saw Olivia fiddling with the gold band on her index finger. Her poor sister could never catch a break. That son of a bitch Rowan always had something up his sleeve.  
"Tee. Do they know where you are?" Harrison asked.  
"No they don't but I have to go. I have to disappear. I have everything ready for my new life. I just wanted you to know what was going on. Liva, Reese. I love you two so much. I hope you can bring Rowan down. He won't stop until he gets that list." Olivia got a sense of déjà vu. Tarren saying she was leaving again pained her more than she wanted to admit.  
"Goodbye Tee." Olivia said softly. Tarren said good bye to everyone and headed to the door.  
"Tarren! Wait."  
Olivia grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. They hugged for what seemed like a century. Neither wanted to let each other go. Olivia kissed her on the cheek and hugged her one last time.  
"Bye Liva. I love you."  
"I love you more."

"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"What are you doing? I miss you." Fitz said holding on tight to the phone.  
"I miss you too."  
"Goodness can you please stop."  
"Stop what?" Olivia asked with irritation in her voice  
"Stop thinking so hard. Everything will be fine. The kids are here with me. They want to meet you again."  
"I would love to but there is no way I can come out that way."  
"You are right. I can't wait until this is over. Cyrus is doing a press conference tonight. Clearing the air a little until I think of something." There was silence. Usually they felt settled with that but there was something more.  
"I love you fitz. I will always love you."  
Fitz let out a long sigh.  
"I love you more. I'll let you go. I'll call you tonight."  
"Okay. Talk to you later."  
Olivia kissed the receiver and let her self regain composure before she dialed the next number.

"Hello."  
"It's Olivia, we need to talk Mellie."

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn wow crazy ish going on here! Rowan and Mellie working together? Hmm.. How cute are the grant kiddos?! I plan on adding them into the mix. They need a voice too! Now you see why Mellie goes by scar! Lol. Goodness so it looks like Fitz will have to take Mellie back... Or will Liv stand up to daddy Rowan? Lots of questions limited answers ;-) hope y'all enjoyed it! Stay tuned xoxo!**


	7. Cherry Oak

**Hey hey hey! Soooo sorry for the late post! I promise I'm not a terrible person! I hope you guys** **enjoy it! Proceed!**

**Cherry Oak**

****** flashback

She walked lightly across the marble floor heading to his office that was located on the other side of the house. She had lived in this house since she was in Rebecca's womb. This was her home, the only home she knew and loved. The ceilings went up to the heavens and each room was tastefully decorated. This house was the perk of being a daughter of a governor. Getting closer and closer to the office Mellie started to think of a reason her father would want to see her so early in the morning. It was 5 am and she was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of the Chanel purse she couldn't wait to buy the following morning. She reached for the handle and knocked softly.  
"Come in."  
Her father was sitting in his big chair, eyes busy at a folder of documents in front of him. His brown eyes were magnified by his rimless reading glasses that made him ironically appear younger.  
"Father what do you need? I was sleeping. This couldn't wait until 9?" Mellie obeyed his hand signal to sit in the chair. She rolled her eyes and sat down resting her chin in her hand.  
"Well Scar I have something for you. It's something better than you've ever gotten."  
"Father you are a funny man you know that? What on earth are you talking about? Something better than I've ever gotten? Not to be a snob but father I have all that I need and want and then some, what more can you possibly offer me?" She wanted to burst into laughter at what she was hearing. _Something better? Psh yea right_

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, Governor Grant. He has a son who is quiet dashing. He has looked for a special girl to take his boy off his feet. You know that I am friends with damn near ever republican in office, so I felt as if it was my duty to help out my good pal. Scar. You are . You two will court and eventually get married." He smiled at her and signed whatever he was reading before the conversation.  
"Are you serious? How does he look? Father you just can't expect me to run off with someone! I don't even know him! What if he's a psychopath? Father, what if we are incompatible what the hell will we do? What if he is hideous? What if-"  
"Silence Millicent. Keep your mouth shut and you listen to me real good. I'm going to keep this real simple, You will marry this boy and you will deal with it! If you do not like him or if he doesn't like you then that's just too damn bad! You will not disobey me, governor grant and your soon - to - be husband. Be a good girl and do what you are told." His face was a slight shade of red. He could feel his daughter still staring at him in disbelief.  
"Go upstairs and get dressed. We are having brunch with them. You have about 4 hours to get ready. Just enough time. He said with a smirk - that's why I woke you up so early so you could have all the time you need. You are dismissed." Michael nodded his head and continued to work on the next task on his desk. Mellie couldn't feel her body. She walked up to her room but it felt as if she was gliding. Her face was burning up with rage and pain that her father was still a controlling maniac. When she got to her room she went straight to her closet full of her designer wardrobe and handbags to match. She reached out and ran her long elegant fingers over a plum colored dress. She looked over it a few more times before she withdrew it from it's holding spot.

* * *

"Olivia? What a pleasant surprise! Are you calling to congratulate me on my recent news of a bundle of joy coming me and Fitz's way?"  
Olivia made a snarky little laugh escape her and straightened up in her chair to talk to Mellie.  
"I need you to meet me at Tucker's warehouse on 21st and Ambler tomorrow at 12pm. I would like to discuss business in person rather over the phone."  
"Oh Liv how did you know I was coming back to DC? Did my husband tell you? Well I guess it doesn't matter but could you at least tell me why you want to see me in person? I was enjoying this little conversation."  
"Correction. It is Olivia or to you. Mellie we need to discuss something in person, not on the phone. If you want everything to go smooth sailing I need you to do what I say and not question me. If I wanted to hurt you I would not be having this conversation with you. Like I said, meet me at the Tucker's warehouse around 12 tomorrow. The door will be unlocked go up to the 4th floor."  
Olivia hung up the phone and didn't dare wait for Mellie to respond. The information she had on Mellie was going to floor her and she couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

* * *

No! Give me that one!" Abby yelled trying to get around Harrison.  
"No hot tamale it's mine! Ha! Abby move get off of me!"  
"Mmm this one is sooo good!" Quinn said stuffing the chocolate donut in her mouth.  
"I will castrate you with my bare hands if you don't give me that donut!" Abby said pounding her little fist into Harrison's back.  
"Not a chance Abby, never. And I mean never touch a black mans food." Harrison let out a loud chuckle as he spun around to hand Abby the sprinkled covered donut that she had whinnd about for the past 2 minutes.  
"Good thing I just like glazed donuts." Liv said throwing her head back laughing heartily at what she just witness taking place.  
"Good thing I bought two boxes." Huck said through mumbles as he took another bite out of his jelly filled donut.  
"Did you say two? We only have one box Huck!" Quinn squealed with evident dis may at the discovery that Huck was holding out on one of the best wonders of the world.  
"Harrison have you talked to Tarren?" Abby asked while whipping the corners of her mouth.  
The room got extremely quite that you could hear a feather drop. Huck looked down at his shirt whipping away invisible crumbs he managed to drop. Quinn but her donut aside and sat back in her chair fiddling with the hem of her grey pencil skirt. Olivia sat there leaning forward with her elbows propped on the table waiting for Harrison to respond. She blinked really fast trying to prepare herself for any news.  
"She called me and said she is safe. She won't tell me where she is but she did say it was beautiful and she thinks she will fit in well." He walked over to Liv and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
"She's a smart girl, I know she will be just fine." Olivia said without a tad bit of doubt.  
"Someone is here." Quinn said springing to her feet walking toward the entrance. Everyone stood and followed Quinn. Eager to see who they would cross paths with today giving the fact the business was slower than usual.  
They all stood there lined up side by side facing the elevator. Harrison shoulder with Abby, Abby shouldered with Olivia, Olivia shouldered with Huck and Quinn shouldered to the right of Huck. Olivia stood firmly in place with her arms folded tight against her chest.  
The elevator dinged and two men in black walked forward first. Everyone stood straighter. Before Olivia could uncross her arms she saw him descend forward.  
"Morning Quinn, Huck, Harrison and Abby."  
"Morning ." They all said in unison except Olivia who was boiling with rage at Fitz announced arrival.  
Without a word he grabbed Olivia by the arm and in return she yanked her arm free from his hold and stepped in front of him power walking down the hall to her office.  
_Her ass looks incredible in grey slacks_.  
"So that's how you split the Red Sea." Abby said under her breath earning a low laugh from Harrison and Quinn.  
She slammed the door not caring if the others heard it. She was trying to remain calm but feeling and seeing his presence was not helping at all.  
"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here like this?"  
He remained silent watching her eyes narrow down on him.  
"This is my job. I work here! You cannot just waltz your ass in her like you own this place. It does not say Grant and associates. Next time you want something from me, I advise that you ca-." Olivia cut off the last word because she was guilty of not answering his calls. For the last 3 days she had ignored fitz. She was so busy trying to make sure everything went off with a hit that she needed time to me fully devoted to the task at hand.  
"What was that? I believe you were about to say call. You know it's funny because that's what I have done for the past 3 days Olivia. I had no word from you in 3 days except for that statement you released out to the press saying that everything is not as it seems. Is something stressing you out? Is it a case you are working on that is making you close the door on me?" He stood in front of her wanting to reach out and hold her but decided against it.  
"Yes. There is a case and I am not at liberty to discuss it with you. At one point I will be but not now." She said everything in one breath and swallowed hard after she regulated her breathing.  
"Are you sure that's all?" He asked walking to her desk looking around trying to take in everything.  
"You redecorated. I like it. I see you kept the desk." He said touching the desk but keeping his eyes locked on Olivia.

******* flashback

It was the 2nd night at OPA and Olivia was already exhausted. Their case was about a 22 year old who found her father dead in the bed of his newly wedded wife who was only 3 years older than her. She was hysterical explaining how she hated her step mother and knew that she did it. Basically an open and shut case. It too Huck a grand total of 3 minutes to see the holes in her story due to 20 million was deposited into her account. Olivia confronted the girl after she made a friendly call to David Rosen. They arrived just in time and hauled the spoiled princess out. Closing the file folder on her desk, Olivia put her head in her hands trying to rest her eyes.  
"This is what you left me for?"  
She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her breathing picked up right along with her rapid heart beat.  
"Mr. President. What are you doing here? You should leave." Olivia stood up out of her chair but refused to move closer to him.  
"You didn't answer my question. You left me for a smaller office? I miss you Livvie. I miss you so much." He started to move but stopped when she threw her hand up.  
"Fitz. You seriously need to go. It's 11:20 at night you shouldn't be here. They are probably looking for you as we speak." He looked at her but then something caught his eye. It was a picture of him from the campaign. It was the one painted red white and blue. He couldn't believe she still had it. His eyes scanned the rest of the office when he spotted 2 more pictures. One was of them at the corn fields in Iowa and another one was them hugging after his speech in Colorado. He was so nervous that day because he was sick but Olivia pushed him and told him he could do anything and a little cold was nothing he couldn't over come. They looked so happy.  
Noticing that he saw the pictures, Olivia shifted over to the left so that she was standing in front of the pictures.  
"I'm leaving. You should do the same before someone comes back in here because they "forgot" something." She picked up her lap top and purse and went to the right trying to snake past him.  
She felt his warm hand on her hip and a chill went up her spine. His touch was always so intoxicating and it drove her mad.  
"Please don't go. Can we talk for a little? Tell me about this place. I want to know as much as you can tell me. Please." Olivia didn't say anything nor did she move a muscle. She wanted to stand her ground and tell him that they were done and he needed to go but she couldn't say no. Not now.  
"It's fine. Had a case today that was really easy. It didn't take long to know the girl was guilty. I like it Fitz. It keeps my mind off of. Off of things." She rubbed her hand along her arm trying to mask the pain from her face.  
"I can't keep my mind off you. I can never keep my mind off you. Why now livvie? We've been together but all of a sudden you just stop. You resign. You didn't even tell me anything."  
"Why should I! Why should I have to tell you anything?! This. This thing that we have going on isn't worth anything. It was going to end sooner or later and I chose to end it while I still had a chance to get away. You coming after me, coming here was a mistake. You should really think about things before you act on it."  
"Oh come on Olivia. Give me a break! Me! It's always me! Fitz you should, Fitz you shouldn't, Fitz that's not right, Fitz you are the president, Fitz you can't. No Olivia. No! I know what I can and can't do. You are not my guardian, you are not my mother. I don't need a mother. I need my soul mate. I need you. I need you by me." Fitz was in her personal space and there was no escape.  
His chest was rising and falling at the same rate as Olivia's. both of their eyes tearing up making it hard to avoid the inevitable. She leaned in and kissed him softly which then turned into a passionate strong kiss. Her tongue dueled with Fitz's tasting the peppermint tea that was still fresh on his taste buds. his right hand moved onto the middle of her back while his left hand grabbed a handful of her ass. She whimpered at the feel of his hands cupping her ass. She broke the kiss and stood back. He saw her eyes become darker with desire and need. She ran up on me and pushed him repeatedly until the heel of his shoes hit the bottom of her cherry oak desk.  
"I think we could do it right here on this desk." Olivia's voice had switched down into her salutry tone. His erection was fully grown now as Olivia ran her hands up to his thighs grabbing his manhood through his pants. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. As soon as his boxers followed suit, he got off the desk and pulled Olivia so her back was facing him. He licked her ear and nibbled on her neck as he fumbled for a zipper on her pants.  
"Where? What kind of pants are these." He managed to say out of breath and clearly running on the last thread of patience.  
Olivia tilted her head down and unzipped her pants. She made a small giggle at the thought of Fitz not being able to find the zipper. Each layer of clothing dropped to the floor. They stood holding each other naked. Fitz bit her shoulder and put his cock into its favorite resting place. Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled once fitz started moving in and out. She felt all of her problems go away thrust after thrust. She moved her hips with him and stretched her left leg further out on to the desk. He always pushed her flexibility limits. Years of swimming and ballet came in handy dealing with Fitz.  
"Mmm Fitz." She whispered trying to stay quiet as possible. Everyone was gone but at any minute one of them could return for varies reasons.  
"Did you miss me?" He asked rubbing his cheek along the side Of her face.  
"I missed him." She said as she let out a yell due to Fitz digging deeper hitting her gspot.  
"You didn't miss me? You just missed my buddy?" He tried to sound hurt but he couldn't keep his voice together. He slapped her ass and started pumping hard and deeper. He was hitting all of her walls and he could feel his cock throbbing with readiness to release. Olivia grunted out of frustration when fitz stopped and pulled out. He turned her around and picked her up sitting her back on the desk.  
"I want to see your face sweet baby." He kissed her and easied himself back into her.  
"Goodness Livvie. You feel so much tighter and wetter." Olivia shook her head continuously not able to use her words. She kept her eyes opened watching the sight of him going in and out. Her body was tired but her need to have him still inside her, out weighed her tiredness. He grabbed her and held her close as her nails dug into his back. She held on tight feeling that not only was she close to release but he was too. He cupped her face and gave her a sloppy kiss. With one hard thrust Olivia cried out as she felt her body jerk. Fitz held onto her as he released every once of himself in her. Both drenched in sweat and exhaustion stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours. Neither of them wanted to depart their bodies knowing that they had to separate soon. Fitz made the first move slipping right out of Olivia's wet throbbing sex. She lowered her head and got off the desk. She didn't want him to go but knew it was well past due. They dressed quietly not saying a word to one another. Once Fitz put his tie around his neck, Olivia zipped her pants and walked over to him to finish up his tie.  
"I love you." He said kissing her forehead letting his lips linger a little longer than he should have.  
"I love you too." She straighten it up and patted his chest twice. He tightened his hold on her hips.  
"Will you come back?" Olivia lifted her head up looking at him puzzled at what she just heard.  
"You think because you fucked me I'm going to come back to you? You are an asshole." Olivia shoved her way out of his hold. Her eyes started to tingle as she went to pick up her purse and her blazer.  
"That's not why Liv. I was hoping you would change your mind."  
"Change my mind? Change my mind because you just got what you wanted? You are out of your mind. I like being a boss, being my own boss so for you to expect me to roll over and lie down is the stupidest shit I've ever heard come out of your mouth. You out of anyone should know me. I hate you! I hate you so much get out of my office and get the hell out of my business!" Her hands were shaking and her voice was rugged.  
"Olivia."  
"Get the fuck out Fitzgerald! We are done! I don't ever want to deal with you again! Pretend that I am dead. This will be the last time you use me!"  
Fitz was stunned at Olivia's out burst. Did she really mean it? He didn't mean for it to come out that way but he was hoping a little jump start would change her mind. Once on the elevator he felt like the biggest ass hole in the world. What he said and what she said played in his head over and over.  
"Back to the house tom."

* * *

"That's not why I kept the desk." Olivia said giving him a small smirk.  
"Okay, if that's what you keep telling yourself. I have a press conference tomorrow. I'm kind of scared to tell you the truth." He said running his hand over his jacket.  
"So that's why you really came. I knew it was something for your benefit."  
"That's not true. I've missed you so much, I could show you. On that desk." Fitz picked her up an carried her to the desk.  
"Fitz! Put me down! Stop seriously we are not alone in her!" She hit him lightly on the arm.  
"What is up with you and desk?" Olivia asked standing up and moving far away from the desk.  
"Well it kind of just came to mind in the spur of the moment with my girlfriend inauguration night. After that I can't look at a desk without reliving that night." He chuckled at his own confession.  
"Mhm. Well I need to head back to my team and you need to go back to the White House. Baby, I love you. And I'm sorry for being distant, hold off on the press conference okay?"  
"Why I think it's time that we feed them more Liv. They are still on us."  
"And that's why you thought it would be a good idea to come here to see me?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.  
"No one. And I mean no one knows I'm here. That's why I bought Tyler and Billy with me. No one has ever seen them and it's not like I rolled through here in my motorcade. I'm not as d-u-m-m as you think." He said winking at her. She laughed loudly at Fitz comedic spelling error. She loved Fitz silly side.  
"Come on you need to go." Fitz didn't put up a fight but took one more good look at her office and headed towards the elevator.  
"Good bye ." The group all said again like school children saying farewell to their teacher.  
"Call me Fitz. sounds so serious. I hope to see you all again really soon." Fitz gave them a big smile and reached for Liv to come next to him.  
"See you later Livvie. I promise I will smile really big at the cameras down stairs."  
"Cameras!"  
"Breath Livvie it's a joke. I'll call you. I love you. Be good." He pulled her in for a hug and a kiss meant for the mouth but was dodged so he settled for cheek.  
"One minute?" Olivia said into his ear rubbing small traces on his back.  
"Of course, one minute."  
They stood there holding each other close. He was not the president and she was not the fixer. They were just Liv and Fitz. Just like everyone else. They have ups and downs and arguments but at the end of the day. They had each other. Olivia broke out of the embrace and waved good-bye.  
Once Fitz was out of ear shoot Olivia turned around to see everyone staring holes into her.  
"What is everyone staring at?"  
"Livvie Liv has been shot in the ass by Cupid that's what! We love you Liv. Glad that you are happy." Abby said genuinely filled with joy for her best friend.  
"Yea, lets just hope we can keep it that way. Come on let's get the copy of the names."

**Dontcha just love seeing a playful Fitz?! He's so funny! I know you guys are probably like OMG what the hell why are they always arguing give me that fluff! I know I know but I'm trying to keep these characters real! All couples argue and go through things. I would rather have them face problems together rather then break up to make up! Next chapter will be the show down between Liv and Mellie! I really hope y'all enjoyed it! Xo until next time!**


	8. Roll Over

** Hihellohowareyou?! Well I know you all are like say whatttt another update?! Is this real?! I assure you this is forreal LOL! I had another light bulb moment and I couldn't resist! I hope you guys like it! Happy reading and my olitz forever be in your favor ;-) **

**Roll Over**

"Hey! You just knocked me off the course! You said you would play fair!" Karen reached over and pushed the steering wheel out of his hand.  
"Stop being a baby. I was going to win anyways!" Gerry tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but laugh at how upset his little sister was.  
"You always cheat you cheese ball!"  
Without warning Gerry got up from his black bean bag and tackled Karen making her squeal like a mouse trapped in a mouse trap. He tickled her on her neck and on her sides.  
"Stop! Stop it! Ger you are going to make me pee on myself! Cut it out!" Karen tried her best to move Gerry's hands but he was too strong for her.  
"Say you are sorry and I will stop you fart nugget!"  
"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Gerry!"  
Gerry got off of Karen and did a brief victory dance. Karen dried the tears that had fallen during the tickle attack. Everyone knew Karen was a tickle target and used it against her. She re tied her ponytail and walked to the TV to turn it off.  
"Is dad still working?" She asked following Gerry out of the room.  
"I'm not sure I think so. Why going to tell him how I beat you in Mario carts?" Gerry stuck out his tongue before he stepped down the stairs.  
"No. I just wanted to know, you don't have to be a jerk about it, and you cheated so technical I won."  
"Whatever you say Duchess of Washington." Gerry did a curtsy once he reached the floor. The two kids walked through the house saying hello to everyone they passed. They missed being home and it felt good to be back. Even though their dad was busy he still made time to talk to them and to hang out with them, even if it was for 20 minutes. Opening the door, their chocolate lab Hank jumped onto Gerry and then did the same to Karen.  
"Hey boy! You want to go out? Yea? Nice boy! Come on, come on! Karen grab the blue frisbee. The green one isn't that good." Karen did as she was told and handed the frisbee to Gerry running off behind Hank. The kids loved the out doors, when they were little their dad stayed outside with them all the time.  
"I want to meet Olivia. Well reunite with her since we already kinda know her." Karen said rubbing Hanks head.  
"It's kind of. And yeah I think it would be cool to see her again. Is that why you wanted to talk to dad?" He threw the frisbee and watched content as Hank charged off towards it.  
"Yeah." Karen looked down at her purple sparkly toms avoiding eye contact from Gerry.  
"Hey. Kare look at me. What's on your mind?" He stepped closer to his sister taking her hand and sitting down. He knew she was worried about something and it hurt him to see his sister going through something that she wouldn't share.  
"What if, what if Olivia doesn't like us? What if she ignores daddy because we are here with him?"  
"Oh Kare. Listen, we will tell dad that we want to meet Olivia tomorrow. That will give us some time to prepare. We've met her before Karen why do you think that would change now? And she really likes dad so I can't see her ignoring him because of us."  
"I know maybe I'm just over thinking it. I'm not really use to daddy being fond over any woman."  
"I understand Kare. Everything will be just fine. You want to go up and talk to dad about the game plan for tomorrow? We can get a Popsicle before we head up?"  
"Sure. I'll grab daddy one too." Gerry stood up first helping his sister up. He called Hank over to follow them into the house. Even though he seemed excited about meeting Olivia, he was still nervous about her and how she would take to them.

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Huck asked standing behind Olivia watching her grab her cup of coffee.  
"I'm fine Huck I will be just fine. You don't have to come but if you want I won't refuse your services." Olivia looked him up in down trying to see if anything was off with him.  
"I want to go. Mellie might seem like a light threat but we can never be too sure."  
Olivia nodded and walked pass him.  
"Abby, Quinn, Harrison. We will be back. In the meantime stay on reporter watch. If anything goes wrong call me." Everyone shook their heads and wished them luck.  
Huck followed her out and into the parking garage. He made sure he watched his surroundings and did a quick sweep around and inside the car to make sure everything was alright.  
"Clear." He jumped in the passenger side and fastened his seat belt, Olivia did the same before she cranked the car. She put the car in reverse and exited the parking garage without any problems.

* * *

" . Are you ready for your press conference? You have about an hour to get situated." Cyrus said with a smile taking a load off as he rested his head on the couch.  
"I'm not doing it. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I'm going to hold off a little while longer." Fitz continued to read a letter a high school student sent thanking him for the signed letter wishing her well on her college journey.  
"Sir, why would you postpone it? It's been a week going on two. They are starting to itch like junkies waiting for their next high Fitzgerald."  
"Cy I know what I'm doing I need a little time. It's not the right moment for me to go out there, I know my name is being slashed but once I have my ducks in a row everything will play out perfectly."  
"HA! I call bull shit. That's a lie Fitz and you know it. Nothing you do plays out perfectly! You are like Shaq! You can make all the damn lay ups and jump shots but once you get yourself alone up to the line to shoot you screw up! I'm sorry if I'm, you know what I am not sorry because you need to hear this. I love Olivia as much as you do but you can't wait on her and rely on her to help you solve every damn thing. You are the captain of this ship and you need to steer it away from the iceberg that you are about to splat into."  
Fitz started doing a slow clap earning an eye roll from cy.  
"And he's back ladies and gentleman. The real Cyrus Rutherford Beene is back. Cyrus like you said I am the captain of this ship and as captain, I am calling the shots. I'm not doing it I need to wait. Pick that thong out of your ass and let me do my job Cy." Fitz walked toward him and gave him a strong pat on the shoulder.

* * *

"Hello."  
"Gerry! Hi honey it's mom. How are you?" Mellie said sliding into the back seat of a black Sudan.  
"Hey mother. I'm good."  
"Hey is for horses, you are not a horse you are a Grant. Where is your father I've been calling him."  
Gerry sighed heavily  
"I don't know why dont you just call his phone. You do realize we have our own phones."  
"Stop being a disrespectful delinquent Gerry. Put your father on the phone now."  
Gerry sprang up from his seat causing Karen to jump up and follow behind him. Gerry opened the door to the office to see that Fitz was nowhere in sight.  
"Ms. Shaw. Can you tell me where my dad is?"  
"Yes Gerry he's outside in the rose garden."  
"Thanks ."  
"No problem see you later kids." Alice said waving good-bye to the two charmers. As they walked closer to the garden they could see their dad sitting down holding a single rose staring off into the distance.  
"It's her." Gerry said giving the phone to his dad startling him out of whatever he was thinking about. Probably Olivia.  
"Speak."  
"Hi honey I've been calling you. I was trying to let you know that I'm here. My plane landed about 30 minutes ago. I'm headed out to talk to someone and I should be home soon to see our children." Fitz tensed up when she said home. And our children. She never called them their children.  
"Okay. Bye Mellie."  
"Wait! I love you."  
Fitz hung up the phone and handed it back to Gerry.  
"Hey kiddos how is it going?"  
Gerry sat down to his right while Karen sat down to his left.  
"Nothing much. We wanted to talk to you earlier but you were talking with . We even had a Popsicle for you." Karen said twitching her mouth trying to blow a bubble with her favorite strawberry hubba bubba bubble gum.  
"Oh yes I apologize for that. Wait a minute where is my Popsicle?"  
Fitz said trying to sound hurt.  
"I ate it of course!" Karen said finally making a nice round bubble.  
"Fine! I'm all yours now. Well both of you." He said smiling at both of them.  
"Dad, Karen and I are ready to meet Olivia now." Gerry said rushing through the sentence.  
"Really? Are you guys sure? I don't want to pressure you two into anything you are uncomfortable with."  
"Daddy really we want to see her. As a matter of fact, we want to go hang out with her tomorrow. We could have lunch and go swimming too! Well if she doesn't mind swimming with us." Karen said trying to imagine all the fun she would have with Olivia if she got in the pool.  
"I'm not sure if she can make it tomorrow but I will ask her." Fitz said looking down at the rose.  
"Please try daddy." Karen said grabbing his arm and making a cute little pouty face.  
"Okay I'll call her in a bit once I'm done with you and your brother." He dabbed the rose up to Karen's nose and pulled Gerry in to ruffle up his hair. Both kids laughed and gave their dad playful hits.  
"I'm going to go set up the game. Daddy you want to play? It's just dance 4! You should really play with us!" Karen said standing up taking the rose out of her dads masculine freshly tanned hands.  
"Of course I will play I'll be right up."  
"Okay." Karen gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped back toward the house.  
"You two broke up." Gerry said bitterly.  
"What? No Ger we didn't break up. She's busy and I just wish I could've done something different." Fitz never lied to his kids. He told them the truth and did his best to have one on one time with each kid. Gerry was a lot like him, very attentive and smart. Wise way ahead of his age.  
"Oh. Okay. I guess that makes sense. I assumed you two broke up because, well I mean-"  
"It's not the same Gerry. The love I have for Liv and your mother is different. I love your mother because she is the mother of my wonderful kids. The line pretty much stops right there. I love Olivia like-"  
"Like your best friend. Like us."  
"Yes, sort of."  
"Sort of as in you wouldn't make out with us. I got you dad." Gerry said picking a petal off of the closest rose.  
"Yea I definitely wouldn't kiss anyone like I kiss Livvie." Fitz said smirking.  
"Oh goodness dad you got it bad! you are worse than the boys at school!"  
" So now i am a school boy?"  
Gerry smile started to fade away.  
"Gerry I don't want you to worry about me okay? Don't worry about how my relationship is with Olivia. I promise you it's a different ball park with Liv. Same with your mother. When we get a divorce don't think that it's your fault or Karen's. your mother and I have always had a rough time together but that is our fault. Alright?"  
"Yea, I understand dad."  
"Promise me something."  
"Sure anything dad."  
"Don't be afraid to talk to me okay? Things might get worse and you might hear things and everything will be chaotic but promise me you will come to me any time you feel doubt okay? Same with Karen. She's younger and doesn't get everything so you have to take care of her."  
"Yes sir. Don't worry dad."  
Gerry stood up and hugged his dad. His dad was his best friend he ever had other than let go of his dad and headed toward the door.  
"Hey Ger one more thing."  
Gerry stopped walking and turned toward his dad.  
"Olivia will love you two, she already does."  
Gerry smiled and turned back towards the door.  
_She loves us already._

* * *

Mellie took out her hand sanitizer and squeezed a gum drop size of the liquid into the palm of her hand. The warehouse was old and vacant for the most part. She was not worried about whatever trick Olivia had up her sleeve. Whatever it was, it had no match for the royal flush she was waiting to throw at her.  
"Hello Olivia." Mellie said seeing Olivia standing in the middle of the room with a single table and briefcase laying flat on it.  
"Millicent."  
"What am I being summoned for today. You learned from the best with that." Mellie gave her a devilish smile running her hand over her wedding ring.  
"I want to make this quick I have things to do, Mellie it stops today. The lying, the cheating, the smart comments and the job."  
"Olivia. You silly little girl. Honey you have no right to tell me what I am going to do. You are messing with the wrong woman."  
Olivia squinted her eyes. Her lips were ready to speak the truth at the devil in Prada in front of her.  
"Oh, that's where you are wrong Mellie. See I thought you would be a good girl and roll over when Fitz served you the divorce papers but of course I had to remember I was dealing with a chihuahua. Little small thing with big bark but a small ass bite. Just. Like. You. See I did a bit of digging. Well not a bit. A lot of digging. I have so much dirt on you I could stack 100 bodies on top of you and still have more than half of six feet still available."  
"Oh cut the shit. What do you have? Huh? What? You have the information about how I cheated on my fifth grade spelling bee? How I forged my mothers signature to by a new Jaguar? Oh what about the time in law school when I switched toothpaste for baby diaper rash cream because Samantha Rasterilli couldn't keep her fucking hands off Fitz? Olivia your dirt is more like snow. It will evaporate as soon as it hits the ground. You really have to do better than that. With that said everything you are threatening is what I like to call DMB that means dumb mistress bluff. Good bye. I need to head home to my husband and his kids."  
"Don't you dare walk away from me."  
Mellie laughed and started to walk back to the elevator.  
"Stop walking SCAR!"  
Mellie froze in her place. Her heart started to beat faster and she could hear her pulse pounding in her head.  
"Scar. What a hideous name. I mean Scarlett isn't so bad but Scar? Your mother did that to you huh? She hated you. You ruined her body and you ruined her marriage. I bet that's where the neck name came from. The only thing you were good for was leverage for your mother to stay with Michael. You had a pretty good childhood though. A daughter of a governor is pretty good except they didn't want you. You were a tick in their ass. Ornamental not functional. I'm not here to make you re-live that heart ache I just wanted to give you a bell-ringer because class is in secession and it starts now."  
Olivia unlocked the brief case and pulled out a file.  
"Michael Franklin Barnett. Governor of Arizona wife Rachel Anna Sharer Barnett one daughter Millicent Scarlett Barnett. Michael Barnett attended Princeton university where he met a _great_ guy by the name Rowan Charles Yoder. They became great friends and even attend each others wedding. When Michael failed his third try on the bar exam, Rowan stepped in to help out. From that point on the two were stuck like glue. Your father and the late Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II agreed to trade you off because daddy was tired of carrying his little spoiled brat of a daughter. He gave you off so you could keep his name pure as a nun. Then when you left for college you got wreck-less, you got knocked up from a one night stand by a guy named Vincent Tucker, who didn't fit daddy's criteria not only because his dad was a democrat but also because his mother was horrible in bed. You had a miscarriage at 13 weeks. On September 15, 1988 you married Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Fast forwarding to 2008. Your dads best friend Rowan came to you with a mission, a goal, a job to get your husband in the White House. The thing is the job was risky. You needed to fetch a list, a list of names who were Judas to Rowan and his trusty sidekick brother, Vex. You got the list around 8 months ago but Rowan contacted you to let you know the mission was failed and you still had work to do. You then concocted a plan. A terrible plan might I add to re canted on your agreement to sign the divorce papers and to end up leaking stories to the press about your husband and his "_slutty temptress of a mistress"._ When things start to turn ugly for you, you decided to do what you have always been raised up to think, thinking a baby would help promote your sad soapy story. The hitter is you got your tubes tied after you had Karen. So the "pregnancy" Is as fake as the hair piece in your head making that bun. Scar I know you. I have you all figured out. You sweetheart, messed with the _wrong one."_  
Mellie had hot tears streaming down her face. She wanted to maul Olivia and feed her to the wolves. She couldn't believe Olivia was once again winning.  
"You take everything! Why Olivia! Why do you try to ruin me? You did this! Everything is you! I didn't want to work for Rowan but he made me! I had no choice! The debt my father left him was huge! Not only did my family owe your father he owed him those names. I searched all over that fucking area in search for that stupid fucking list! I found a faux one and when Rowan told me it was fake I was devastated. I wanted out! I don't want this! I'm over this bull shit! I didn't love Fitz, I never did but they forced me! My entire life I have been forced to do things against my free will. My entire life I've been treated like a fucking dog! _Mellie shut up, Mellie stop bitching, Mellie be a good wife, Mellie be a good daughter, Mellie get down on your knees and do what you are meant to do, Mellie _have children that you shouldn't be able to bare because you gave yourself an abortion in college when you were carrying the baby of your rapist! But no one believed you because you partied every weekend and your son of a bitch father didn't want people to dig that information up in the next election! I have no one. I have nothing, my name doesn't even belong to me. I am no one! My picture will be over looked in the history books. Do whatever the hell you want to with me I don't care anymore. I'll call Rowan myself to hang me." Olivia didn't realize she was crying until her shirt became damped. This woman was ruined. She had been ruined for a long time now. Mellie took out her phone and was searching for Rowan's name when Olivia took the phone from her shaking hands. Mellie looked up at her and cried out louder falling to the floor. Olivia wiped her own tears before she sat down next to Mellie and held her. Huck ran into the room but turned around slowly as he saw Olivia comforting Mellie.  
The more Mellie cried the tighter Olivia held her. Olivia cradled her head up against her chest and patted her back continuously.  
Mellie looked up at Olivia.  
"I'm so sorry." She said barely, still choked up. Olivia just gave her a half-smile and pulled her in again. Once Mellie calmed down they stood up both surprised at what just happen.  
"I will sign the papers. I will go out and tell everyone that I lied about everything. After that you wont have to deal with me anymore. Olivia you have to be careful. Rowan wants that list so bad and he won't give up until he gets it." Mellie said wiping her eyes.  
"I know Mellie. Listen to me. I won't let him hurt you alright? You have to trust me and do what I say." Mellie shook her head sniffling back her tears.  
"Olivia. I'm so sorry. I've been absolutely horrible to you. I was jealous. I was jealous and hurt that after so many years I still couldn't make Fitz happy and vice versa. I've never been in love, not just that but I've never received love. I don't want you to feel sorry for me but charge my behavior to my head and not my heart."  
"I understand."  
The two women walked out of the building together with Huck trailing behind them. Mellie told the chauffeur that she was riding with Olivia. 30 minutes later they arrived at a small house in the middle of no where so it seemed. A woman with long brown hair came out of the house holding her sweater close to her chest.  
"Hi Im Quinn, Quinn Perkins."  
"Mellie. Nice to meet you."  
Mellie shook her hand and have her a big grin.  
"Mellie you will stay here until I can come up with something okay? Quinn will take good care of you. There is food and everything you need inside. Call me if anything goes wrong okay?"  
"Okay."  
Olivia shook her head and started off back toward the car.  
"Olivia!" Mellie shouted out to her. "Are you going to the White House,"  
"Mellie -"  
"I just wanted you to tell him I'm sorry and hug Karen and Gerry."  
"You can do that yourself once we get things figured out."  
Mellie whispered okay and Olivia walked away to her car and drove off.

* * *

"So what's next? I mean would Rowan actually kill her."  
"Yes." Huck, Olivia and Harrison all said in unison. Abby shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Well where is she now?"  
"Quinn is with her they are in a disclosed location." Olivia said checking her Movado watch.  
"Where would the list be? I mean why would it be in the White House anyways?" Abby asked running her hands through her hair.  
"It's not in the White House. It's somewhere safe." Huck said walking out going back into his office.  
"Take an hour everyone. If you need me I'll be in my office." Olivia walked out of the conference room and unraveled in her office once she closed the door. She started to take off her jacket when her phone lit up.

"Hi."  
Olivia smiled as if he could see her through the phone.  
"Happy to hear from you."  
"Good I would hope so."  
They sat on the phone listening to each others breathing. It was a peaceful silence that made them miss each other more.  
"Livvie."  
"Hmm?"  
"The kids want to know if they can see you tomorrow. They want to take you to lunch and go swimming."  
Olivia swallowed hard thinking about what happen today with Mellie at the warehouse.  
"Olivia you need to see this." Abby said peeking he head into Olivia's office.  
"Fitz I got to go I'll text you okay. Tell the kids I'll be there."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

"Breaking news. The First Lady was rushed to hospital tonight. What looks like an apparent suicide. There was a letter left but has been confiscated by the police."

"She's not answering." Harrison said hanging up his phone and trying again.  
"I'll call her too." Abby said tapping her foot waiting for Quinn to answer. Olivia walked away from the TV in horror. Passing Huck's office she saw that everything was shut down.  
Where the hell is he?

**A lot going on huh?! Karen and Gerry are adorable! I love throwing In kid time for Fitz! Cyrus is back of course he can never be nice for too long. Olivia and Mellie finally talk... I'm telling yall this was an emotional part for me to write. I didn't want to feel bad for Mellie but I did! I had to reveal majority of her background she's been a scorned woman for a long time. Lord Mercy on her soul.. Suicide or homicide? So much for Liv meeting up with the kids. Until next time loves! Leave me reviews and tell me what you think will happen next! Xox with much love!**


	9. She Will Be There

**hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a great Saturday! waist realize updated CYB but didn't update this! Lol I'm sorry lol! Here you go! Enjoy I hope you like it!**

**She Will Be There**

11:30pm

"Is this the First Lady?"

"Yea, was."

"I'm declaring her DOA."

Dr. Harris took off his surgical hat after Monica put a white sheet on Mellie's body. This was on of the hardest parts, loosing a patient. The worst part was yet to come, telling the family about their lost. He walked out of the room and headed to the waiting room where the president waited.

"Mr. President."

Fitz looked up from his cup of coffee shaken and scared at what he was about to say.

"Sir, she didn't make it. The blood clots formed rapidly. She took the entire bottle of ambien. I'm deeply sorry that we couldn't do more."

OPA 1:40am

"We need to find Huck and Quinn now!" Olivia said shouting from the hall way. Her mind was spinning out of control and her left side of her arm became numb. She started gasping for air as she stumbled to the break room to grab a glass of water. It had been years since she had a really bad anxiety attack but all of the current events happening now was a valid reason to have one.

"Hey, hey. Easy Liv. Let go I'll fix it for you. Here drink up." Harrison said fixing her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She mumbled taking a big gulp of the water. Her phone sounded and they both made direct eye contact fully aware of who it was.

"Hello Fitz it's Harrison. Liv is busy can she take a message?"

"Is everything okay? Is she hurt? Where is she." Fitz wanted to jump through the phone. Things just kept getting worse.

"Everything is fine I assure you she's fine." Harrison said quickly.

"Mellie. She died. The kids are at home I'm on my way back. I just wanted to talk to her, when she's not tied up please tell her to call me."

"I will. Good bye."

Harrison ended the call and handed the phone to Olivia.

"You good?"

"Yeah, let's get back to work."

Olivia ran her hands down her pants trying to wipe away the sweat that had collected during her panic attack.

"Oh my god Quinn!" Abby said as she power walked to the girl getting off of the elevator. The other two followed behind her waiting to hear some answers.

"What happen? How did you let her kill herself?" Abby asked folding her arms as she examined the very calm Quinn.

"I went to the kitchen to make her some tea. She said she wanted some damn tea I didn't think she was going to kill herself!" Quinn yelled taking off her jacket and trailing off to the conference room. "Continue." Olivia said

"When I came upstairs the bathroom door was closed. I thought she was using the bathroom until I heard nothing. It was too silent. I picked the lock and there she was laying there dead. I cleaned up the place a little, called the police and left."

"Did you write the suicide note?" (Abby)

"Did you see any foul play?"( Harrison)

"Did Huck help you?" (Olivia)

"No, no and no. Mellie wrote that note it was on her dresser, I took photos." Quinn handed her phone to Olivia as she continued her story.

"There was no foul play I am hundred percent sure everything checked out legit. The pill bottle was on the counter by her bath towel. And what do you mean did Huck help me? I haven't seen him since this afternoon when you dropped Mellie off. What's going on? Where is he?" Quinn became enraged and stomped off to his office.

"That's what we were trying to figure out. Can you get into his computer?" Olivia asked reading the suicide letter.

"Yes just give me a minute." Quinn went to work punching in passwords and cryptic codes.

_Fitz I hope you can find it in you to forgive me for what I've done and what I've just did. Our marriage was far from perfect giving the fact that we didn't even love each other. I take that back I did love you. I just wasn't in love with you. My whole life was like costume jewelry, pretty and dazzling on the outside but truly worth nothing. Please continue to love the kids. You were always the better parent for them. May you all live on happily. Good bye. _

_ Millicent Scarlet _

"Kids come her please." Fitz had no idea how he was going to tell them. He came into the house and they were still up. When he got the call about Mellie being in the hospital, he didn't go right away until Cyrus told him it wasn't a prank. He didn't want to alarm the kids so he just told them she was probably sick with the flu. Killing yourself and having the flu is two completely different situations.

"Daddy? What's wrong we've been waiting since you left, no one has said anything to us. They barely look us in the eye." Karen said holding on to her ladybug pillow pet. Fitz waited until Gerry finished a level of angry birds and put his phone out of sight.

"Kids we need to sit down and talk." Fitz kept his voice calm and normal as possible. He didn't like Mellie, he didn't even love her but she was his kids mother. She might've been the spawn of lucifer himself but a death to one of your parents is always hard. When big Gerry died, Fitz was relieved but then felt horrible. He wished he was able to understand his father, something that probably would never happen. Fitz grabbed their hands and ushered them to his bed room. He didn't want to do it out in the living room area. It was too big and too open. He trusted he's staff but he felt like talking to them in a comfortable sitting would work better.

They walked to his room in silence. The kids looked at each other both confused by what was going on. Once they got in the room Fitz sat down on the bed and the kids followed next to him.

"Dad I didn't think that it was going to break! I thought it was the bullet proof glass, Karen was suppose to catch it but she moved out of the way. I will give up my allowance to fix it." Gerry said it all in one breath looking up at his dad in astonishment that he was showing a sign of being upset.

Fitz smiled at his son and shook his head.

"No that's not why I wanted to talk to you two about. That window can be replaced. Gerry, Karen. He took a deep breath and grabbed their hands.

Your mother died. She passed away a few hours ago. When I went to the hospital I had no idea what happen, no one would give me complete answers." He watched tears stream down Karen's face and her head fell onto Fitz's shoulder. Gerry just sat there with a neutral look on his face. He knew Gerry would be the hardest to work with.

"They said that she was dead when she got to the hospital. She took prescription pills. She didn't suffer at all. I'm so sorry kids. I love you both so much, more than words can explain." Karen started to cry out louder and Fitz dropped her hand and moved her in closer. He let go of Gerry's and bought him in as well. By now they were both crying out. Fitz tried to keep the tears at bay but how could he when his children were clearly suffering? He kissed both of them on the forehead and held onto them for dear life. Karen's hiccups started to stop and Gerry began to move around so he could get up.

"Can I stay in here with you tonight daddy?" Karen asked looking up into Fitz stormy eyes.

"Of course you can baby. Gerry do you want to sleep in here with us?" Gerry shook his head no and went for the door.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight dad, good night Kare."

"Goodnight ger." they both let out as he shut the door. Karen crawled into the bed and Fitz did the same. Karen grabbed Fitz and fell asleep on his chest. He wanted her to get up so she could put on her pajamas but decided against it. He just held his broken little girl and thought about his son who was in a deep state of shock.

OPA

"He is a freaking beautiful mystery! He didn't leave us shit!" Quinn yelled striking the box to the right of her. Everything inside it fell out. She picked up the pens and two watches that he was in the process of fixing. Putting the last two pens back into the box a yellow sticky note was in the bottom of it. Quinn grabbed the note and ran out.

"He went to meet Tarren! He is out there right now with her!" Quinn yelled waving the sticky note. Olivia got closer to Quinn and plucked the note out of her hand.

Tarren 304 766 1649

"Harrison call this number. Abby and Quinn stay here I'll be back.

Friday morning 8:43

He felt her hand on his shoulder. She rocked him good enough so he would move a little. Her scent filled his nostrils with delight, and that's when he knew it wasn't a dream.

He rolled over and opened his eyes. She was standing over him with that wonderful smile. She looked so angelic with her hair straighten and hanging down. She had a white top on with a lace design, she wore true religion jeans and a pair of red converse. She looked so divine. Her outfit was simple but the woman in it was far from of. She was always so much more.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said getting out of the bed.

"Didn't want to bother you I just wanted to check on everyone." She embraced his arm and he exhaled.

"Let's talk in the garden." He whispered looking back at Karen who was still asleep. They walked to the garden and sat with each other.

"I'm sorry about Mellie. I know this is hard for you and the children." Olivia felt like she was dreaming. None of it felt real.

"It's crazy. I'm not sorry. I know that it sounds terrible but I'm okay with her dying. If anything I'm pissed that she would take the easy way out. Karen is so devastated. Mellie never gave her the time or the day but Karen still wanted that love from her mother. Gerry is strong but I know he's hurting. He looked like a zombie last night as he walked back into his room." Fitz squinted looking up at the sky watching the clouds moving like pictures in a camera roll.

"She had a tough life. Maybe it was best for her. Did you talk to the detectives?"

"Yes. They said that it was suicide, she overdosed. They even showed me the letter. Funeral is Wednesday."

Olivia sat silently thinking about how awful it must feel for those kids. It made Olivia angry that Mellie wouldn't even think about how it would affect them.

"You can meet them. I think they need it Livvie." Fitz said grabbing her hand.

"Okay. But how are we-"

"Going to continue or relationship? Baby they know we are together. They can say whatever the hell they want but you do not need to be afraid."

"How would that look? The president and his girlfriend parade around when his wife is still in a freezer." She went too far but she had to be reasonable and pull Fitz back to the world they lived in.

"You are not parading around. You are comforting me. You are being here for me and my children like you always have." He lifted her chin up and kissed her softly.

"Let's go see if the kids are up." She smiled at him and followed him back inside.

"Gerry should I get daddy?" Karen asked standing by his bed.

"Karen I'm okay. Come on let's get breakfast." Gerry and Karen walked down the stairs.

_That's her. _

Karen's eyes widen and she left Gerry's side walking toward her dad and Olivia.

"Morning kids. I know everything is weird and scary right now but Olivia came to check on us to make sure we are doing well." Fitz proclaimed as he hugged Karen followed by Gerry.

"Hi Gerry, hi Karen. Good to see you two again finally."

"Hi Olivia." The kids recited.

It warmed Olivia's heart to hear them say her name. The Kids were beautiful and Gerry looked so much like Fitz. Karen was gorgeous and Olivia could tell her presence made her feel better.

"We were headed to breakfast. Would you like to come?" Karen asked shyly.

"I would love to." Olivia followed Karen into the kitchen.

"You okay Gerry?" Fitz asked staring at his son.

"I'm fine. She's pretty dad." He said letting out a weak chuckle.

They sat down and ate pancakes, eggs, bacon and orange juice to wash it all down. Leaving the table Liv made small talk with the kids.

"Karen I hear you like dancing, is that true?" Olivia asked smiling down at the little girl.

"I love it. Jazz is my favorite." She said smiling down at the floor.

"And Gerry you like basketball right?" Gerry looked up at her amazed at how much she knew already.

"Yea that's right." Olivia gave them both a smile.

"Kids can you excuse Olivia and I for a minute. We will meet you guys in the theatre." the kids shook their heads and took off.

"I can leave it's fine."

"You don't have to leave Ol-"

"I don't want to make them uncomfortable. I'll come back when they are okay tell them next week if they are up to it." Olivia kissed his cheek and left.

"Where is Olivia?" Karen asked looking behind her dad.

"She had to go do something. She'll be back."

Gerry started to protest but decided against it.

"I'm going to take Hank outside. I don't want to watch a movie right now."

Fitz followed out behind him telling Karen he would be back.

"Gerry wait. Bud talk to me." Gerry faced his dad with tears in his eyes.

"I'm a horrible son dad! I'm terrible." Gerry turned his back and held on to the back of his neck. Fitz knew that movement all too well.

"Gerry what are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong. Ger its not your fault that she's gone."

"It might not be my fault but I'm not sorry! I don't care that she's dead! She wasn't a mother she didn't like us! All she cared about was that we didn't make her look bad. That we put on a charade that we were the "perfect" family. The kind of family that looks genuinely happy on the christmas cards, the kind of family that goes on camping trips together every other weekend. I remember on my 6th birthday I blew out my candles and you smashed my face in the cake everyone laughed and cheered. Then I smeared some on your face. After the party you and mom got into an argument and she called me a mistake, a delinquent child. Dad as bad as she was at being a mother I don't miss her. You are suppose to love your mother despite whatever she has done. That doesn't work in my case. Karen is upset behind it because she wanted more time with mom. And then there is me. A teenager that can't even mourn the lost of his mother." Gerry fought back the tears but lost when Fitz pulled him in for a hug.

"You are not a bad son and you are not a delinquent child. You are my extraordinary son who is kind, funny and one hell of a basketball player. I understand Gerry I really do. Your mother was Big Gerry to me. When he died I was glad but then I felt terrible because I never got to know how it felt to be loved by my father. Everything will be fine. You and Karen will always be with me. You will stay here everyday. I'm not sending you two back to boarding school." Gerry looked up at his dad and hugged him tighter.

"I love you dad. You are my best friend."

"I love you too Ger. You are my nest friend as well. Lets go inside and watch the movie with Karen."

"Dad. Can you call Olivia and tell her we like her and can't wait to see her again and this time longer than 30 minutes."

Fitz looked at Gerry as if he had 5 heads. _Of course he was listening._

"Of course as long as you promise not to ease drop."

"Deal."

"Turn here. Are you ready?"

"Never been more ready." Huck got out of the car and followed Tarren inside.

**OPA**

"Did anyone find anything? Did you call Tarren?" Olivia asked checking her phone for any missed calls.

"No answer straight to voice mail. They probably took out the batteries so we couldn't track them."

"Okay keep looking. We need to find out-"

"Olivia. Olivia what is it."

"They went to Rowan."

_**whoop there it is! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Welcome Back

**Hello! I apologize for the wait! I'm going to be completely honest with you, I was having a stone cold case of writers** **block. I almost wanted to just stop this but I had a dream last night about meeting shonda... I know it's weird but it really just spunk something in me and I decided to write and I am 100% positive as to where this is headed! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Scandal Thursday! Just 55 days, 9 hours, 20 minutes and 12 seconds left lol!**

* * *

**Welcome back**.

"Liv I'm coming with you."  
"No! I am going by myself Harrison. Stay here I will call you when I make it." Olivia picked up her purse and keys. Harrison sped up in front of her and stopped her. "I love you Olivia. Be safe. If anything happens you call one of us, do you understand?"  
"I love you too, Harrison, I will be fine." She gave him a peck on the cheek and got in the elevator. She gave Harrison a reassuring smile before she went down.

* * *

"No! That is not how I want it! You know what just forget it I will wear it straight." Karen's face was beaming a bright shade of red, Her eyes were vacant with rage and grief. She snatched her brush off of her vanity and brushed the curl furiously, trying to erase the trace of it ever being there.  
"I'm sorry Karen do you want me to use the wand? It might look better if I use the wand." Alexis scrambled through her bag looking for the wand. Karen was usually a happy joyful girl but today was not a good day. No girl, especially an eleven year old girl would never be okay with going to their mothers' funeral.  
"Just leave it! I will wear it straight."  
"Karen I can-"  
"NO! I said stop! Leave it alone! I don't care!"  
"Alexis, thank you. I'll take it from here." Fitz smiled at the hairstylist as she gave him a shy grin, gathering her things she never once looked at Karen nor Fitz. He closed the door behind Alexis as she left. He could smell the Taylor Swift fragrance she loved some much to the point that she often used it as an airfreshner for her room.  
"Want me to help with that?"  
"Dad, I really could care less about my hair right now." She said bitterly throwing the bush down with a loud thump. Fitz stepped behind her and grabbed a piece of her hair. Karen stared at him through the mirror as she handed him the ceramic curlers. Fitz thanked her, grabbing it carefully, he clamped down on the lever and wrapped the piece he was holding onto into the curlers. He got as close as he could to her scalp without burning her. Karen's lips curled into a half-smile when she saw the curl fall into a perfect spiral. "Daddy I didn't know you could do hair." She touched the curl and let it drop down with a nice bounce.  
"To tell you the truth, this is my first time. When we would have to do interviews and photo ops during grandpa's' campaign, my moms hairstylist would always curl her hair. You learn a lot when you are forced to be around people." Fitz continued to curl her hair, when he finished he took a step back and admire his work.  
"Not to shabby huh? Hand over the can of spray." Karen grasped the can of Sexy Hair Hairspray and handed it to her dad.  
"All done." Karen gave her dad a soft smile and an even softer thank you feeling a little embarrassed by the way she acted.  
"Is it open casket?" She asked not meeting his eyes. Fitz kneeled down next to her and took her little hands into his.  
"Yes it is. I know it's scary for you but I thought you and Ger would want to see her one last time, you don't have to look."  
"Daddy I just don't like it. I didn't even, I didn't even." Karen burst into tears, she threw her arms around Fitz and held on tight. All he could do was hold onto his baby girl. If their was one thing he could do he wish he could ease her heart ache. When she was younger and she would cry, he could bribe her with a bowl of ice cream to make her feel better. There wasn't enough cookie dough ice cream in the world to cure her of this type of hurt.  
"Let it all out Karen. Daddy is here, daddy is always here."  
_Please don't ever leave me daddy._  
"Dad I'm-" Gerry stood in the doorway watching he's father comfort his distraught sister. He felt horrible seeing his sister so hurt and upset. The bond he had with Karen was one he had made the moment she was born.

Fitz was rocking the new-born baby girl side to side cooing to her. Karen Elizabeth Grant was born April 15th, 2002 at 4:31pm, 6 pounds and 4 ounces. The feeling of holding his new bundle of joy was the best feeling in the world. "Are you finally waking up? You've slept on me all day it's night-time now and you are finally waking up." Fitz whispered to his baby, caressing her full pink cheeks.  
"Daddy! Is that hur?" Gerry asked running towards his dad on his tip toes.  
"Yeah this is your sister bud. Her name is Karen."  
"Ooo she's tiny daddy!" Gerry placed his small little hand on the blanket covering his sister. His eyes were glowing with wonder and delight.  
"You want to hold her?"  
"I can hold hur daddy?"  
"Yes, follow me." Fitz got up from the chair and moved to the window seat. Gerry climbed on to the window seat next to his daddy and clapped his hands together. "Me ready daddy." Fitz carefully held Karen in his hands as he shifted her into Gerry's arms.  
"I'm going to help you okay bud?" Gerry nodded, eyes contently locked on his sister.  
"Hewo Kare- can I call hur dat daddy?" Gerry asked looking up at his dad awaiting for his approval.  
"Of course. That will be her nick name. Kare, kare bear."  
"Hi kare bear my name is Gerry me you brudder." He said with a huge smile.  
"When you and mummy come home to da house, we play and me will share my toys wid you and me will let you watch Barney wid me. We are brudder an stitser. I wub you kare bear." Gerry leaned down and kissed Karen on her tiny forehead. Gerry looked up at his dad and smiled, Fitz returned the gesture and took Karen back into his arms fully.

"Come on Kare, let's go Gerry and the others are waiting on us." Fitz used both thumbs to clear away the tears from her cheeks. She stood up after her dad got up. Unplugging the curler she walked toward the door ready to say her good byes.  
"I love you Karen. Everything will be alright."  
Karen looked up at Gerry and grabbed his hand that he extended out. The Grants headed out for their last good byes.

"What the hell is this?" Rowan looked from Tarren to Huck.  
"We have what you want. That's what it is." Tarren said patting her satchel.  
"Whatever you have it is no longer needed. You can leave now." He smirked and called his security in.  
"That list is fake! It's a fraud Mellie gave you the wrong thing!" Tarren shouted attempting to step forward but was stopped by the security behind her.  
"You know you have been nothing but trouble, Hawk, Greg, take her away."  
"No! Stop! Let go of me! Let go of me you fucking bastard! Rowan fuck you! I hope you rot in hell you son of a bitch!" Tarren kicked and screamed as the men took her away. Huck stood there afraid to say a word, he could not go back, he would not go back.  
"Don't worry, you have immunity. A little favor I owed to Olivia. You can leave now."  
"Why do you want to hurt her?" Huck kept his eyes low staring at the pen holder sitting on Rowan's desk.  
"That's classified information. Like I said you can go."  
"Was Tarren working for you?"  
"She had a mission, she failed, twice. You know the rules of this game. You were one of the best Xavier, you should come back."

* * *

"Vex move out of my way."  
"Sorry little niece, can't let you up."  
"Get out of my way!" Olivia gave him an elbow in his side, Vex involuntarily dropped the arm that was blocking Olivia and held onto his side.  
Olivia power walked through the mock office space going to the elevator that led up to his office. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute and her heart was racing faster than the horses at a Kentucky derby.

"It's all yours if you want to come back, think about all of the-"  
"Don't take a damn thing from him Huck." Olivia said with her teeth gritted down.  
"Hello Olivia, you know I don't like reunions, your sister was her too, she's put away now."  
"You don't like family either, leave Huck." Olivia never left her eyes off of Rowan the entire time. She sounded different and her entire aurora changed, Huck hadn't seen this Olivia in years. He let his eyes linger on her before he left the room.  
"What is it now."  
"You know what it is."  
"Are you here about your boyfriend? Olivia I told you that you deal with your shit and I handle mine, you do not referee what I do."  
"You are right indeed Rowan but when it involves me it becomes my business. Before we start, where is Tarren?"  
"She failed her mission. The first time I let it slide this time, not so much."  
"What. Did. She. Do."  
Rowan looked at her and held on to his chair. They both looked at each other and sat at the same time.  
"A mission I had her on with Vex in Germany, she ran away. The second mission was to take care of Reston before he caused more havoc. Your sister isn't as good as you, maybe it's because I'm not her father."  
"What are you up to? You got the list now, you outed Fitz and I, what else."  
"Slow down Evelyn."  
"Don't say her name." Olivia said in a husky tone.  
"I don't want to piss you off so ill respect that. List of names that want to use your lover boy for a mission, As far as outing you, I didn't do that you have James Novack to thank for that." Olivia could feel her nails digging into the arm rest of the chair. _Olivia breathe._  
"What do they want from Fitz? I thought all of you were a team? And Mellie said-"  
"I used Mellie to get what I want, the list was real. I wanted to scare the hell out of her for all the fucked up things her father did. Payback. I didn't know that she was mentally unstable. Olivia I gave you and your friend warnings. B613 is still alive and striving but, the men on that list departed from us and started their own cult."  
"I figured it was all bluff, the most hurt you've done to me was having me as your "Girl Scout". What do they want from him?"  
"You were good when you worked for me, that's until you started thinking for yourself. As far as what they want, Grab that book."  
Olivia eyed him before getting up. She took her time going over to the book shelf. She reached for the brown book on the top self and opened it, she immediately frowned.  
"Bullshit, is this a joke Rowan?"  
"Olivia, I joke about nothing and you of all people should know that."  
"Rowan what the hell are we going to do?"  
"There is a rotten apple in the apple tree called Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III's administration. Olivia, you have to be crossing your t's and dotting your I's, you can't trust no one."  
"Is he safe?"  
"Yes, he has to be alive to do it, they might try to use him now or in his next term, he will win again. They knew Big Gerry, they know how to manipulate. Everything that is gold is not always gold Olivia."  
"I got it. Don't let them rig his next election, I know you helped last time."  
"Done, he will win because he is good, not because of extra hands involved."  
"Good."  
"Welcome back _Liviana Violet Kershaw._"  
"You know better than to call me that."  
"When you are working with me, you will always be Ana."

* * *

"The First Lady was a beautiful woman, she had such a beautiful smile and heart. It's a shame that she did this to herself, the price of international attention can take its toll on people."

***Click***

"President Grant and his kids said their goodbyes this morning, I feel nothing but sadness for those kids."

***Click***

"The corners report has stated that the First Lady was not pregnant."

***Click***

"Olivia Pope was not at attendance to the funeral."

"The storm is finally leaving I guess." Quinn said resting her chin on the top of the remote  
"Probably, who knows." Abby tried to mask it but truth be told, dealing with everything was taking a toll on her. This was no longer a place for helping others, it was all about helping out Olivia and her never-ending problems.  
"I'm going out to get lunch, anyone want anything?"  
"Can you get one of those wrap things from Noel's?"  
"Yeah that's what I was going to get too, Harrison?"  
"Naw I'm good."  
Abby grabbed her purse and left.  
Quinn and Harrison stayed on the couch watching the news both silently praying Liv would return soon with Huck and Tarren.  
"Look who I just ran into." They both jolted up hearing Abby's voice again.  
"Huck! Oh my god are you okay?" Quinn asked studying Huck for any new wounds.  
"I'm fine." He walked past them headed to his office.  
"Where is Olivia and Tarren? You didn't leave them alone did you?"  
"Tarren is gone for a while and Olivia is safe, she will be back soon. " Huck went into his office and shut the door.  
All of them stood there worried about Huck's current state.

* * *

"Mr. President, you have a visitor." Fitz shifted a little and opened one eye. He had fallen asleep with the kids watching one of their favorite movies, ET.  
"No visitors Alice."  
" it's , it's urgent." It didn't take much for Fitz to get up after hearing that. He slithered his way out of Karen's hold and ran his hands over his head. He hadn't talked to Olivia all day and seeing her was just what he needed. She was already in the Oval Office standing by the window looking out. Her flowing hair was straight and she wore a cream yellow colored blouse and black slacks.  
"Livvie."  
She turned around and smiled brightly.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"What is it? Is everything okay?"  
"I'm fine how are you? Are the kids okay?"  
He let out a sigh and reached for her waist.  
"They are for now, we fell asleep watching ET. It will get better with time."  
"It most certainly will. Fitz I want to ask you something."  
"Mm okay, go ahead."  
She laced their fingers together and kissed him softly.  
"I want to come back. I want to work for you."  
Fitz gave her a skeptical look before he answered.  
"Liv, don't joke around with me."  
"I'm serious Fitz. I want to come back."  
"I have what a bit of a year and a half left? You want to come back now?"  
"Yes. I do."  
"Why." He knew their was a reason for her piping up and saying she wanted to work for him again, she wasn't that sneaky.  
"You need to be organized again, your administration is slipping. We need to keep it nice and tight, like you said you have about 2 years left until reelection, you need to do some cleansing, Olivia Pope cleansing."  
"So now you give colonics?"  
"Mm figuratively of course." She said kissing him again.  
"I'll only give it to you if you are all in."  
"I'm a-"  
"I mean 110% all in Olivia. No backing out or leaving me."  
"I'm," she kisses his right cheek, "All," Kisses his left cheek, "in, kisses him on the mouth and pulls him closer to her body. Pushing away slowly Fitz stared down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He kissed her again before speaking.  
"Welcome back Olivia Pope."  
"It's an honor Mr. President."

* * *

**Wala! And we are off! Karen is taking it worse than Gerry, her being just a kid still is really affecting her. With that said, it doesn't mean Gerry isn't just as upset, he's coping differently. The scene with Olivia and Rowan is kinda shocking right? You would expect them to be cussing each other out left and right. You can tell she changes when she's in his presence... Has your views of Rowan changed or is there something more to him than what has been revealed? Olivia use to work for him?! What on earth did she do... I'm sure she didn't sell girl scout cookies. What was in the book Olivia opened up? Who is this new group trying to puppet Fitz movements? And then the big kicker.. Olivia is not Olivia, she's Liviana Violet Kershaw. Did you see the name change coming? Is Xavier, I mean, Huck returning to the group? Once B613 always B613. And what is up Olivia's sleeve with working as the communications director again? Or should I saw Liviana?  
Until next time xox thank you for reading tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Love The Way

**Hi! It's been for evah! I apologize! I've dealt with a lot of junk and on top of that junk school started back so I've been busy busy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Xo **

_"Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain't a question (q-question)_

_'Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me."_

_Ariana Grande ~I Like _

* * *

"Good morning , welcome back we've missed you dearly." Alexis Hill said smiling brightly at Olivia.  
"Thank you."  
"Olivia! You look great! Can't believe you are with us again! It's been far too long. Can we do lunch sometimes?" Joy Belton one of the journalist in the White House asked.  
"Of course! As soon as I'm settled we can set something up. " Olivia was happy to finally reach her office. She hiked the box full of supplies onto her right hip and opened the door with her left hand. She stopped and took in the new space. The office was lightly decorated. She planned on fixing it up some more to her liking as soon as she was done unpacking. She was expecting things to take a little longer but who was she kidding, Fitz would do anything to give Olivia her old job back. She started to unpack her boxes, taking out her personals she wanted to have here at the White House. She picked up a glass plaque. The gladiators gave it to her before she left. They got two engravings saying " To our head Gladiator in a suit, forever over a cliff." Leaving her gladiators at OPA behind was one or the hardest things she had faced in a while.

* * *

**1 month ago**

"I must do this. I have to what I'm up against is a lot bigger than all of us in this room. I must do anything and everything I can to find out who's behind these heinous plans."  
"This sounds very bad Olivia. Maybe you should let someone else take this on." Quinn spoke up looking around for back up from the others  
"I know it is but I will be okay I have people watching me so ill be fine." She sighed lightly but it only made everyone feel uneasy about her mission. It was going to be a huge adjustment and it would be very difficult for everyone including Olivia.  
"Over a cliff Olivia. You know we got your back. Take care of business and come back to us." Harrison said giving Olivia a half-smile, she mouthed "thank you" and waited for another ice breaker.  
"I need to do a sweep. I can't let you work there without knowing the place is clean. I know the president has his own people but I will feel better if I do it myself." Huck held his arms across his chest. He knew that one day he wouldn't have Olivia close by all the time but he never knew that day would come so soon.  
"Of course Huck. You can head there before I do sometime this week or next week." He nodded and averted his eyes back to the floor.  
"Where is the cake and champagne? This is a celebration right?" Abby's tone was cold and full of anger. Everyone turned to her with wondering eyes questioning the reasoning behind her anger. "Screw all of you. All of you can go to hell." Abby picked up her iPad and took off to her office. Everyone was shocked and winced when they heard Abby slam her office door. Harrison pulled the chair from under the table and sat down enter winding his fingers together and resting his chin on his interlocked thumbs. Quinn stood as stiff as a board. She knew Abby was a hot head,but never saw her so upset like that before. Ever. Olivia blinked profusely before walking out of the room. Huck moved over as Olivia passed the threshold. Abby was upset a lot lately and Olivia had no idea why and when Abby started sulking in her atrocious anger. Olivia opened the office door and slowly entered. She was by the filing cabinet muttering something that made it impossible to understand. She flipped through the files looking for the unknown. When she couldn't find whatever she was looking for, she slammed it shut and opened the next drawer.  
"Abby talk to me." Abby instantly stopped and turned to her sharply.  
"Talk? That's very funny you say that because for the past month, year even you have manage to not talk to me about anything Olivia. Best friends talk. They share what's going on. They talk about the day they had and they talk about how sexy their classmate from law school looks now because they ran into him at the deli, they talk about the bastard that toyed with their heart or glorify the man that they love and can't imagine being without. I know that you are different in how you deal with things but I am waiting for Olivia to show up and be the woman I remember her as when I first met her in law school. Where the fuck did she go? Is she so screwed up that she blocks everyone that loves her out? You are a coward." The words stuck into Olivia like a snake bite. The venom of the words flooded through her body and made her feel like a piece of shit. Olivia never thought about Abby and what she might be dealing with.  
"Abby. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I've neglected you and your feelings not once have I ever asked if you were okay and if all of this was too much. You hate me. I know you do I've noticed that but I never asked you why. That's my fault, that's my wrong doing and I can't began to explain to you how sorry I am for doing that. You and everyone else in this office do anything and everything for me and it blocks your happiness. You lost David because of me and now I have Fitz back in my life it seems unfair to you. It is unfair. Abby I took you and everyone down a very bad path. I made you all do things that could one day back fire on all of us. We went too far. Now is my chance to do right and go after something that can put my wrongs to rest. If I could tell you this mission I would but it puts all of us at danger. Abigail, you are my best friend and I can't leave you until we are back to good terms." Abby burst into tears and held on to Olivia. She held her best friend and was there for her, something she had not done in years. They stayed in the strong embrace for what seemed like hours but in reality was only two minutes. Abby lifted her head and looked at Olivia. Her blue eyes were no longer ice pricks filled with anger and coldness but was now a calming blue like the clouds after a storm. "I've been so lonely. I had no one. Olivia, you and Harrison, Huck and Quinn are all I have. When you leave please stay true to you. Please be waiting at the bottom of that cliff for me." Olivia bought her in for another hug and whispered her promise to her. "I will never leave you. I am your gladiator. I am your best friend."

* * *

"Ms. Pope. " Olivia turned around and was met face to face with the most handsome face, the one man that she could never get enough of.  
"Mr. President. Welcome. Did you come to help?" She asked hiding every bit of excitement from him.  
"I can if you want me to. I don't mind." He gave he a smirk as he moved closer to her. She put up her hand commanding him to stop. He chuckled and pulled her hand down and bought her body closer to his. Her breast pressed up against his chest and her perfume filled his nostrils right along with the coconut scent from her luscious freshly straightened hair.  
"Mr. President this is not okay. People have been passing through all day telling me welcome back. You should not be interacting with me this way." She tried to move but his arms only curled around her more, resting on the small of her back.  
"Shh. The door is closed and I am the president who has missed his girlfriend a lot and is very happy to have her back in my arms." He kissed her tenderly causing her to forget the words ready to fall from her mouth. He kissed her harder deepening the kiss even further. Olivia moaned as his hand moved to her round ass. She cursed herself silently at the misstep. Fitz grinned against her swollen lips. "Mmm we can't. That's enough for now, you have to leave now."  
Olivia reluctantly moved away from Fitz. She saw his doleful look and kissed him quickly.  
"We have all night to make up." She said strutting to the door. Fitz took his time moving away from behind her desk. He started making faux sniffs.  
"Good bye mr. President. I would love for you to stay but I need to focus at the task at hand and the last thing I need is people to assume I'm only here to be closer to my boyfriend."  
"What? You actually came here to work? If I would've known that I would've rejected your offer." He winked and stepped into her personal space. "I can be the task in your hand." Olivia let out a laugh but clamped her mouth shut with her hand before it increase and others would hear.  
"Get out now before I call in Tom to escort you away." She said trying her best not to laugh.  
"Oh you should know by now Livvie, Tom is always on my side." He snuck in a kiss before she could object and took off. He stopped and turned back around. Olivia gave him a disapproving look as he grabbed her.  
"I love you Olivia. Our place at 6." She nodded and watched the sparkle in his eye gleam even brighter.  
"I love you too."

* * *

"Mr. President."  
"Cyrus."  
"Everything okay sir?"  
Fitz closed the folder he was reading and stood up. He pointed to the couches and Cyrus sat down. Fitz joined him on the couch across from Cy. He kicked up his leg and crossed his arms behind his head.  
" I figure this is about Olivia being back."  
"Yes Cy it is, she's back and damn it feels good. We have the entire team back."  
"Indeed minus that nut job Mellie."  
Fitz scowled at Cyrus last words. Fitz didn't like Mellie either but to gloat about her death was not his cup of tea.  
"Too early sir? Loosen up Fitz. She's one more person we have to worry about. Now you can run again with Olivia by your side and all is well right? You get the woman you've always wanted and your job again, if you win."  
"If I win? Cyrus I'm winning. I will win and this time I won't have the Hollis-natti doing it for me."  
Fitz was starting to get aggravated by Cyrus insensitivity.  
"Oh yes sorry, when you win. I believe you can Fitz I know you will. I bet Olivia is fixing the system as we speak." He said resting his head back.  
"What the hell does that mean Cyrus?" Fitz tried counting to ten he needed to calm down before he did and said something he would later regret.  
"I'm just saying it's quite odd that she's back when you have just a little of two years left in your term and she's here trying to be apart of the clean up committee. Doesn't seem logically Fitz. Once again you are getting played by Olivia Pope. You think she's really here to help you out? Olivia is her for Olivia! You are so whipped you can't even see that. I guess if I had a sample of what Olivia gives you, I guess I would have a wife instead of a husband but, women are evil and I love my husband dearly so that theory is out."  
"Cy, I know she has something planned. I'm not as stupid as you think. Whatever she is looking into I'm going to let her do it because I trust her." Cyrus sat up and groaned. Fitz continued looking Cyrus in his eye. "She is Olivia Pope and she fixes things. I know she is on my team so I have nothing to worry about. Now, it would be very smart if you suck it up and honor my decision to have her back. Olivia Pope is here and she isn't going anywhere. What are you going to do when we get married? It doesn't matter because it will be my decision not yours. There is only one Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and it is me. Good day Cy. Oh and don't forget Ella's stuffed Giraffe, she left it yesterday." Cyrus stood up and straightened his tie.  
"Absolutely. Good day Mr. President."

* * *

"Any meetings?"  
"No, not today."  
"Alright keep your eyes and ears opened Ana."  
"Yes, I know. I think we have a problem though."  
"What? Or should I say whom?"  
"Cyrus. I think he's trying to keep me out."  
"I'll talk to him."  
"Does he know?"  
"No. Just you and I know about this."  
"I have somewhere to be."  
"Ana I mean it. Be careful. I have people inside watching out for you but still."  
"I got it, bye."

* * *

Ansley: how are you Gerry?!  
Gerry: good wbu?  
Ansley: I'm doing okay so boring here in Colorado. My grandma's bday is tomorrow so we are here to celebrate  
Gerry: that's cool bday parties are fun  
Ansley: yea when it's with people your age.. Last year she fell asleep before we could cut the cake  
Gerry: AHAHHA maybe she was exhausted from all of the fun!  
Ansley: yea whatever lol how is everyone  
Gerry: really good Karen is back to herself annoying and loud dad is good he's happy  
Ansley: you said everyone except yourself are you okay?  
Gerry: me? Oh yes I'm great! Having a great time being home but I'm sure we will have to go back soon  
Ansley: do you want to come back?  
Gerry: honestly I don't it was a mess before I left and probably even bigger now  
Ansley: are you ashamed of your dad? I know the guys were mean to you here G but they are stupid jerks do you miss her?  
Gerry: I was upset at first but if you could see how happy my dad is with her being around you would realize he loves her and I don't really miss her I do sometimes but honestly not as much as everyone expects me to  
Ansley: you don't have to say anything else I just worry... So do you like his girlfriend ?  
Gerry: yeah she's really nice haven't really spent a day with her or anything like that yet but she is pretty and nice  
Ansley: my aunt loves her apparently she helped her with some crisis she had awhile back anyway I gotta go ttyl  
Gerry: bye ans  
Gerry closed his phone and searched for Karen and Hank. He figured she went back inside so he remained seated Indian style. He closed his eyes but they sprung open at the sound of someone singing.  
"I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel."  
_Karen_.  
Gerry got up and followed the voice. She was laying down singing with her ear buds in. She saw him and smiled lending him an ear bud and resumed singing.  
"I love it, I love it."

* * *

Olivia closed her laptop and took a sip of her vitamin water. She checked her watch, 5:55. Perfect she said out loud. She was anxious to see Fitz again. She felt like a school girl excited to see her crush only thing was he wasn't a crush, he was hers and she was his. Shutting and locking her door she headed to their spot. She walked down the long hall way and made it into the garden. 5:58. He will be here in any minute. Just as she put her wrist down, she heard someone singing, rapping. She followed the voice.  
"Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour got me singing in the shower picking petals off the flowers like Do she love me, do she love me not? love me not I ain't a player, I just crush a lot crush a lot." Gerry was standing with Karen rapping the lyrics to a song blaring through the tiny buds. Karen moved her freshly cut bangs out of her face and began to sing. Olivia thought it was the most precious moment she'd witness so far. They looked so happy, so elated and rejuvenated. Olivia smiled at the sight and let out a small giggle causing both Karen and Gerry to turn her way.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you two." She felt like she was invading and thought about leaving the rose garden.  
"It's fine, we do this a lot." Karen said tapping the pause button on her iPod.  
"What song is that?" Olivia asked stepping closer to the pair.  
"Ariana Grande & Mac Miller. It's called The Way. Wanna hear?" Karen answered again offering her ear bud.  
Olivia reached for it and put it in her right ear, Gerry smiled at her and handed her his.  
"It's better if you have both." Gerry said. She smiled back at the two of them and put the ear bud in.  
Olivia shook her head and down to the music and shouted "I know this song!" Karen and Gerry both laughed at how loud she was talking. Karen and Gerry left the volume up high and was surprised that she didn't adjust it.  
"I got it bad boy, I must admit it You got my heart, don't know how you did it And I don't care who sees it babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me." Olivia sang out loud. Her voice shocked both of them, she could sing really good.  
"She's good huh?" They spontaneously jumped in sync and saw their dad admiring Olivia. However Olivia had no idea Fitz was there and continued to sway her hips to the beat and sang out.  
"I love the way I love the way you make me feel I love the way I love it Baby, I love the way I love the way you make me feel Ooh, I love the way I love it The way you love me." Fitz patted them both on the shoulder and stepped in front of them. He grabbed Olivia's hips gently and she jumped at the feeling of his masculine hands.  
"OH MY GOD!" She squealed yanking the headphones out. He was staring at her smiling, showing his teeth.  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"Since you started singing." He said rubbing small circles on her hips.  
"Gerry and Karen, I need to teach you guys the eagle watch." The kids started laughing and mouthed sorry between laughs.  
"Olivia you can buy the song on iTunes." Gerry said after he regained composure.  
"I will do that! I really like that song."  
"We saw." Fitz said winking at her.  
Gerry thumped Karen's arm and tilted his head to the door suggestion that they should leave. Olivia notice the gesture and intervened.  
"You guys don have to leave." Her voice was filled with sincerity causing Gerry to blush at his prior movements.  
"Where's hank? We can all walk around together." Fitz asked releasing Olivia's hips and grabbing her hand.  
"Come her Hank! Here boy!" Karen called out whistling and clapping her hands.  
The big black lab came running toward Karen. He jumped up and panted in front of her, waiting for the next direction.  
The pack exited the rose garden and headed into the field. Olivia smiled up at Fitz as they all walked together. She felt like she was a part of a family. A family of her own. She looked at his children and had complete love for the both of them. Olivia snapped out of her thoughts when Karen asked her a question.  
"Olivia did you take voice lessons? You are a really good singer."  
"Thanks Karen! Actually I never took voice lessons I did swimming and dance. I guess it comes naturally."  
"Well you are an amazing singer. I really like your voice."  
"Thank you, I really like yours too! And Gerry you have some major rapping skills." She said cheerfully.  
"Ha! Thanks Olivia I try." Gerry popped his imaginary collar and Olivia chuckled at his actions.  
"Oh goodness, don't fill his head." Karen flicked his elbow and ran off. Gerry was right behind her trying to get his hit back.  
"Hey! Not so rough you two!" Fitz yelled but was ignored as Gerry flicked her back.  
"They are a great bunch Fitz."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, I do." Olivia turned toward him and looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but bliss radiating from his bright blue eyes.  
"Spend the night with me Livvie. Stay with me." Olivia looked into the distance and turned back.  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Livvie, please. We can make popcorn and drink wine for us and juice for the kids and watch a movie together and then fall asleep in each others arms. Sounds great right?" He caressed her cheek and kissed her. Her body loosened up and her breathing quickened to match his.  
"Okay."

* * *

Cyrus sat on the bench and checked his text messages. James was complaining about how fast Ella was growing and swore she was starting to notice his late entrances home.  
"Cyrus." Cyrus looked up and saw Rowan standing over him. He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket.  
"Rowan, what is it?"  
"It's about Olivia. You need to leave her alone."  
"Not too long ago you wanted me to practically follow her every move, now you want me to stop?"  
"Cyrus she's under my watch now. Whatever you have planned, stop it."  
"She's too smart for her own good! She needs a road block. She might be a genius but she's vulnerable and weak behind that sachet labeled "Miss Fixer."  
"Cyrus Beene I mean it. You lay a finger on her or send someone after her, I will make sure you will be a vacant body roaming around without out anything, not even a pot to piss in, don't test me, we both know what I'm capable of. Leave her alone, stand down."  
Rowan stood up and disappeared into the darkness. Cyrus took out his phone again and dialed a number.  
"Jack, it's off. Don't go after her."  
Cyrus hung up the phone and headed home to his family.

* * *

"Agnes: [singing] Unicorns, I love them. Unicorns, I love them. Uni uni unicorns, I love them. Uni unicorns, I could pet one if they were really real. And they are! So I bought one so I could pet it. Now it loves me, now I love it. La lala la la..." After hearing no one giggling Fitz assumed Karen and Gerry were asleep. They spent the entire night watching Finding Nemo and eating popcorn. The kids asked Olivia questions and they all got to know each other better. Watching his children interact with Olivia and vice versa only made his love for her intensify. Just when he though he couldn't love her more she opens her heart to his kids and showers them with unconditional love already. Karen wanted to watch Despicable Me so that's what they did. Now everyone was sound asleep.  
"Kare, Ger, get up. Head up to bed." Karen stirred a little. Gerry laid there as still as a rock.  
"Karen. Gerry." He said loud causing Gerry to jolt up. He looked up at his dad and looked beside him and saw Karen still in a deep slumber. He shook her and tickled her but no movement.  
"I'll just carry her up." Fitz said moving the blanket off of her. Gerry gave a shaky nod and stood up. He looked over and say Olivia sleeping peacefully. He had to walk pass her to exit the theatre. He tapped her knee and her big doe eyes fluttered open.  
"Good night Liv, we had fun with you."  
She grinned and moved her blanket away from her arms.  
"I enjoyed movie night with you guys as well. Finding Nemo and Despicable Me was a great choice. Come here." Gerry fell carefully into her embrace. Her hug was strong yet sweet. She told him good night again before he let go and took off toward his room.  
"I'm taking Karen to her room, I'll be back." Fitz whispered to her and followed behind Gerry.  
A few minutes later Fitz returned and rubbed his hand on Olivia's exposed thigh.  
"Let's go to bed baby." Olivia gave him a half-smile and opened her eyes again. She fell asleep again when he left to tuck Karen in. Olivia stood up wobbly at first but was assisted by Fitz. They walked up the stairs hands entwined. He opened the bedroom door and led her in, the coldness greeted them as they stepped over the threshold. Olivia let go of his hand and laid on the bed. Fitz took off his clothes, only leaving his boxers on. He grabbed a navy t-shirt and headed over to the bed. Olivia was facing up laying horizontally on the bed. He took off her shoes and unzipped her pants. She wiggled a little, making it easier for him to take her pants off. He saw her black lace panties and he felt his manhood stiffen in his pants. Taking a minute to admire her form, he proceeded to take off her shirt. She was finally free of all clothing expect her bra and panties.  
"Mm Fitz, it's cold." Olivia said in a horsed voice.  
"I know hold on baby I'm giving you my shirt." He gently picked up her head and slid the shirt over her head. The shirt hung from her body which made it even harder for Fitz to stay sane. She finally opened her eyes and lifted up slowly.  
"Playing possum?"  
"Actually not this time." She crawled to the head of the bed and got under the covers. Fitz followed her lead and joined her.  
"Fitz."  
"Mhm." He moved closer to her and held her. He rested his head on her shoulder and let his hands explore.  
"I love you." Fitz heart danced at a heightened speed. Olivia sounded so angelic when she was fighting her sleep and doing pillow talk.  
"I love you more Livvie."  
"Fitz? Can you sing to me?" Fitz kissed her neck and whispered sure.  
"I love the way you make me feel." Olivia tapped his leg with her foot. "Very funny. Don't sing."  
"You don't like it?" He asked surprised by her sudden bitterness .  
"Yes, don't sing. Make love to me instead."  
Fitz smiled against her shoulder. No matter how tired she was, she could never say no to him. He pulled her shirt up and slid her panties down. He entered her swiftly and was greeted by a moan and a puddle of wetness. He moved in and out of her slow and deep. He continued until she reached her peak and screamed into her pillow.  
"Don't leave me." She said in a daze.  
"Never. Never Livvie."

**By the way I apologize for typos I can't catch them all!** **Woah. So Abby just wanted Olivia to be Olivia and not distance herself. Have you ever felt that way about your best friend? Felt as if they were drowning in their own problems and because of that they basically forgot about you? Good thing Abby and Olivia finally talked. Will we see Olivia stay in contact and open up more to Abby? Everyone in the White House seems excited about having Olivia back! But is EVERYONE excited? what is up with Cyrus? Is it just me or does he seem really edgy? What happen? Olivia and Rowan are talking and they want to end something that hasn't started... What could it be? Karen and Gerry's relationship is beautiful and where is this relationship with Ansley going? Olivia dancing and singing? SWEET! And then the small family day was great right? I had to add the part of Despicable Me with the unicorn song lol well I hope y'all enjoyed it! write you next time! Xo**


	12. Holes, Bombs, and Poppy Seed Chicken

**Holes, Bombs, Poppy Seed** **Chicken, These Are Some Of My Favorite Things**

"Get me out! You stupid bastard! I hate you! I hate you! I hope you rot in hell you fucking son of a bitch!"  
"The more you scream, the longer you stay in." Vex said looking down at Tarren. Her shirt was torn and her face was covered in dirt and tears.  
"Fuck you too Vex! Fuck all of you! Olivia will come for me again!"  
Vex laughed and squatted down on the concrete above the hole.  
"Listen, we are doing this for your own good, you don't understand little honey bee. I'll bring you dinner later if you shut up."  
Tarren tried to throw a rock at him that she was holding in her hand. She launched it forward but Vex ducked just in time. He raised up back into view and stood up.  
"You shouldn't have done that Tarren." He looked at her one last time before closing the hole.

* * *

**Several Years ago**

"Hi Liviana you look great baby."  
"Oh thank you! Merry Christmas Eve Jeremy." She gave the tall man a hug and a tender kiss on the lips. He tickled her sides and she jolted back.  
"Wow it smells like cookies and" she sniffed the air with her eyes close trying to pin point the scent that was lingering in the air. "It smells like cleanness. I guess Dylan moved out." She asked headed into the kitchen to check on the cookies.  
"Mhm. He moved out a week ago, you would've known that if you were in the states." He said wrapping his arm around her middle. She swiveled around to face him and kissed his nose.  
"I know I had business to take care of but I am back now and all yours." She pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him aggressively. Jeremy smacked her ass and pulled her close to him, he devoured her mouth claiming his territory with his tongue. The timer on the oven buzzed and they moved away breathing heavily. She took out the cookies and placed them on the stove. She took the spatula and divided the cookies "evenly" giving her self one extra.  
"Hey baby, what's this? A gift for me?" Olivia grabbed the two plates and headed into the living room. Jeremy was sitting on his midnight black sofa holding the beautifully wrapped gift in his hands.  
"It's for you, go ahead and open it up." Jeremy wasted no time tearing the wrapping paper with angels on it into pieces trying to see what was underneath.  
"A record player? L baby this is perfect! You remembered!"  
"Of course! You loved your grand fathers record player and was devastated when your nephew broke it. I remember everything." She smiled and took another bite of her chocolate chip cookie that melted coolly on her awaiting tongue.  
"How did you find a classic like this? I looked everywhere for one." Jeremy stood up and placed the record player on a small table where the old one must have resided. He looked through the records on the shelf and pulled out one.  
"I'll have a blue christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green christmas tree  
Wont be the same dear, if you're not here with me..."  
Jeremy sang the words of the Elvis song and held out his hand, beckoning Olivia to dance with him. She smiled and sat her plate aside and joined him.  
"I forgot about how old you really are." She laughed being twirled around.  
"You've never cared about this old man before!" He chuckled grazing his teeth on her shoulder.  
"I don't mind." Olivia's voice was low and her eyes were locked on Jeremy's. He cupped her cheek and kissed her with everything in him. He picked her up and laid her on the couch.

"Did you set it up?"  
"Yes. I did, it works, he tested it out."  
"Perfect. Where are you Ana?"  
"By the diner on 32nd."  
"Be careful."  
Olivia hung up the pay phone and got in her car. She sprayed her favorite perfume on her body to mask her prior duties. In a matter of seconds her car was filled with the cool water fragrance. She cranked the music up and headed home.  
Merry Christmas Ana.

* * *

**Present Day **

**White House master bedroom**

Fitz watched her sleeping body move up and down. She was an angel when she slept. Her bed hair was wild and sexy and her full lips were slightly parted. His navy T-shirt was hiked up, stopping just below her rib cage. Her smooth legs were curled up and her hands rested under her pillow. The sunlight beaming through the curtains bought to light the freckles that riddled on her exposed shoulder and the beauty mark on her hip and above her left brow. No matter how many times he had seen her body, he was still amazed at how beautiful she was. He didn't want to wake her but his hand cried to feel her. He rubbed his thumb on her exposed thigh and gently massaged it. He moved his hand up to her midriff and played with her belly button. After giving her stomach a fair amount of attention he worked his way up to her nipples, which were already raisin like buds. He pinched them between his index and middle finger, loving the feeling of them in his hands.  
"This is what I wake up to?" She said drowsily. Fitz lifted a little to see her face. She was smiling and her eyes were half way opened.  
"I couldn't resist. I love touching you." His voice was raspy and it touched her down to her core.  
"Good morning to you too." She turned her head so she could see him. He had a bad case of bed hair and his eyes were bright and full of desire. She could feel his manhood pulsing against her.  
Olivia rolled over on him and they began to kiss. Fitz tried to deepen it but Olivia jerked her head away. He gave her a confused look, his look soon faulted and he felt her hand slip into his boxers, fondling with his waiting member.  
"You don't have to Livvie."  
She kissed his chest and moved down. She peppered kisses all the way down to the desired destination. She massaged his tip with her thumb, working up the residue of his need for her. Olivia moved her thumb and kissed the tip before opening her mouth, taking him inch by inch. His hand  
transferred to her hair massaging her scalp, encouraging her to take her time. She loved the feeling of him in the back of her throat, wakening her tonsils.  
"Goodness Livvie." Olivia slurped up the overflowing glory in her mouth and swallowed. Sucking lightly, she slowly lowered her head. She left his cock and buried it again to the hilt and began to hum a nameless tune. He wasn't sure how she could do this, as his cock was completely blocking her air supply, but she hummed her song, whose notes were chosen not for their melody but for the incredible sensations they produced on his cock. She hummed for much longer that he would have though possible without passing out. He finally couldn't resist and pulled her up. Olivia poked her lip out. "I wasn't done."  
"I know but it's my turn." He flipped her over on her back and climbed on top. He stuck his fingers in her and was greeted by his favorite puddle of her essence.  
"So wet, always for me huh."  
Olivia nodded her head and tugged on the sheets as she felt Fitz breath on her throbbing entrance. He blew lightly causing Olivia to giggle. He smiled and plunged into the sweet honey hive. His tongue flicked back and forth all of her bundle of nerves. Her pants made him work even harder to take every drip from his sweet Livvie.  
"I... I... Ah I'm." Olivia said in between breaths. Just as she was about to lose it Fitz stopped. Olivia started to protest until she felt his shaft sink into her sex. Her mouth formed a silent "O" and Fitz pounded into her. His cock was hard again and the feeling of her walls chocking his shaft made his heart beat increase with excitement. Every time with Olivia was always better than the last. He could and she could never get enough. He found a rhythm that matched up to Olivia's commands "Fuck me. Stronger. Faster. Harder." He maneuvered his mouth to hers and began to tongue fuck her. Their kisses were sloppy and fully of desperation to connect every part of them together. She bit his lip and the moved her mouth to his shoulder screaming his name as he emptied all of his love into her. He couldn't disconnect from her, he stayed buried in her content with the feeling of them still stuck together like glue. Olivia wiped the sweat from his brow and kissed him.  
" You never let me down. Why are so amazing? You ruined me. I can never find better than you. I hate you."  
" I hate you too and you don't want anyone else but me."  
"Very true. Likewise for you." He kissed her breast and laid his head on her chest.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Pope."  
"Good morning Mr. Duncan."  
Olivia sat down in the chair in front of him.  
"So you want a list of every cabinet members activity?"  
"Yes sir, I want to make sure we have no cracks in our administration. The president has already said he will be running for a second term and I would, just as well as you, would like to ensure his second term." Olivia kept her tone commendable. She watched closely as Mr. Duncan closed a folder.  
"Okay, deal. Ms. Pope you have been very helpful with this administration and I know you will keep it up in good lights. The task is all yours. In these folders are a list of activities dated back to first day President Grant approved his cabinet."  
"Thank you very much, we will be in touch if I find anything worth a second look." Olivia stood up and shook his hand.  
"Have a good day Ms. Pope."  
"You too."

* * *

**OPA **

"That young woman is still your daughter. What happen to her was not her fault and if you believe she bought the upon yourself you are a ignorant individual. The fact is you are infuriated that the guy you thought would take care of your daughter for the better has ended up being her worst nightmare. This world has an extensive résumé of cruel and unusually punishment that was been labeled under slavery. You, Mr. Abashwili, sold your daughter off to get married to a ruthless prince who sexually abuses her. If you love your daughter, your one and only child, you would do anything to protect her. Here at Olivia Pope and Associates will be here to help you if you want. The choice is yours." The father stood in front of Harrison with his nostrils flaring. He looked behind Quinn and saw his daughter sitting looking down at the ground, helpless.  
"He's staying at the Hampton's on 63rd." Huck nodded and walked into his office.  
"Sruti."  
The young girl looked up and met her fathers gaze. She rose from her seat and walked to him. He raised his arms out to grab her and she flinched. Mr. Abashwili's eyes filled with unshed tears.  
"He did this to you Sruti?"  
"Yes papa." She said quietly. He stretched his arms out again and this time she walked into his embrace. He held his daughter and cried.  
"We got him." Huck said reappearing by Harrison's side.  
"Do you want me to get him?"  
"No, this guy is mine." Quinn said taking the sticky note out of Huck's hand

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk with the blinds shut and the door close. The ultimate signal that she was busy and was not to be disturbed.  
Olivia had been looking for hours with no luck. Frustrated she shut the folder and rested her head in her hands, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her break was short lived when she heard a knock at her door.  
"Come in." The door opened slightly.  
"Please, Fitz, I'm really not in the mood."  
"Good that means we can talk."  
Olivia jerked her head to the direction of the voice. Her cheeks started to burn with embarrassment. Number one rule never assume She thought to herself.  
"Senator Davis."  
"Hi Olivia."

* * *

**Warehouse **

"You like to hurt girls huh? You get a kick out of that?" Quinn said screwing a new screw on the drill.  
The Prince shook his head from side to side. He was tied to the chair and gaged by tape.  
"But you do. Sruti is 16 years old and you were suppose to get married to her. She ran away, found help and I have you now. Do you like circles? I love circles. Especially circles in flesh. It's deep and red." She pressed down on the one button and held the drill up in front of him.  
"Quinn! Don't." Huck appeared from the door way.  
"Uhh! Huck I'm taking care of business, you can give me a come to Jesus meeting later."  
Quinn turned the drill on again and was ready to take a ride on the "whiskey" train.  
"I'm sorry Quinn." Huck stuck her in the neck with a syringe. He caught her dead weight and laid her on the ground. The prince watched in horror assuming he just killed her. Huck ripped off the duct tape and the prince began to consume him with pleads.  
"I swear I will never hurt her again I will give you money. I will give the Abashwilis' money please don't kill me."  
"Shut up. Now listen to me. I am giving you a second chance. A chance to live. You will go back to your country and leave Sruti and her family alone. If I ever hear about you hurting her or any other girl, I will be the last face you see before you die. Am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes, yes, yes sir."  
"I will make sure you make it to the airport." Huck untied him and threw him his clothes. The prince rushed to put his clothes on, Huck stood behind him and waited till he finished.

* * *

"What do you want."  
"I know why you are here and I want to help."  
Olivia gave him a spiteful eye and stood up.  
"You know nothing."  
"I know we have someone in this administration who wants the president to go nuclear, and when I say nuclear I mean bombs in Hiroshima but in Russia."  
Olivia took in the information as if it was her first time hearing everything.  
"I promise Olivia. I'm here to help you."  
"Leave."  
"Olivia,"  
"GET OUT!"  
Edison turned away and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Olivia snapped out of her trance and reached for her phone.  
"Ana."  
"What did you do?"  
"Edison is the guy I have watching you. He knows everything."  
Olivia was overcome with anger.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!"  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't do it."  
"After this is over and we find out who is behind this plot to trick Fitz, we will be done for good."  
"Whatever you say Ana."  
Olivia ended the call and sat back down.

* * *

**OPA**

"Sleeping beauty is awake."  
Abby said standing over Quinn.  
"What happen?" Quinn said groggily rubbing her head.  
"Huck knocked you out." Huck walked into the room with Harrison and looked at Quinn.  
"You can't do what you did back there again." Huck said looking her square in the eye.  
"Why not? You did it. It's the best form of getting people to follow our demands."  
"Quinn, we can't do it like that anymore. Olivia wants us to work clean. Even though most of the things we do here has never been totally clean. We can't torture people anymore. It's over."  
Harrison knelt down by her side and finished off.  
"For now on we use intellect. If we want to get to them we use verbal threats. Not physically torture. Understood."  
Quinn swallowed hard and looked at all of her co workers.  
"Consider it handled. Never again, I promise."  
"Good let's get back to work, the Mayor of Seattle has been missing since Wednesday."  
The team nodded and headed out.

* * *

**White House**

"Hi Olivia!" Karen said hugging her.  
"Hi Karen! Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Olivia said hugging the little girl back.  
"Your welcome. It's a peace offering since we all fell asleep on Despicable Me last night." Gerry emerged and greeted Olivia with a warm smile and a hug.  
"Hello Olivia."  
"Hi Gerry. Are you cooking tonight?"  
Gerry quirked up an eyebrow.  
"Olivia, unless you want to have to stomach flu indefinitely, I would advise you to never let me near an oven." Olivia laughed heartily at the seriousness in Gerry's voice.  
"Actually I cooked."  
Fitz came out of the kitchen and greeted his kids and kissed Olivia on the forehead.  
"Did you make poppy seed chicken?!" Karen asked standing on her toes.  
"Yes I did."  
"Oh thank you!" Karen yelled fist pumping the air.  
"Liv dad makes this awesome dish, poppy seed chicken with mashed potatoes Mac and cheese green beans and the best sweet rolls ever." Gerry said taking out his phone. Fitz led them to the dinning area and pulled out the chairs for his girls. They all sat down and Fitz went back to get the dishes.  
"This smells and looks delicious Fitz." Olivia said impressed by the dinner. Karen blessed the food and everyone dug in. Olivia could not believe how amazing everything tasted and her mind began to wonder.  
"Fitz, did you really cook this?"  
He took a bite of his roll and nodded.  
"Daddy's food is good right?!" Karen said chewing a piece of the chicken.  
"How was everyone's day?" Fitz asked wiping the corners of his mouth.  
"It was cool, played black ops." Gerry said cleaning his plate, entrée by entrée.  
"I went swimming with Ms. Charlotte." Karen chimed in.  
Everyone looked at Olivia and waited for her to answer. She was so mesmerized by the setting. Fitz and the kids eating dinner together like a family.  
"Oh today was fine. I read a lot of information about your dad's administration."  
"That sounds boring. No offense." Karen stated.  
"None taken, it is. No offense Fitz."  
"I'm definitely offended." Fitz said winking at Olivia.  
"So tell us about your day dad." Gerry asked taking a sip of his water.  
"It was good woke up happy and full of life" Olivia choked silently on a seed and took a huge sip of her wine. "And I had a meeting today with my secretary of homeland security."  
"About what daddy? That's for the safety of America right?"  
"Yes it is. It was about Russia and how we should keep an eye on them I don't think we have anything to worry about."  
Olivia's heart dropped to her feet. The rest of the dinner she only spoke when the kids asked her something.

* * *

After dinner Olivia said good-bye and left. She didn't give him a chance to ask her what was going on. Thirty minutes after she left, she called him and told him to meet her.  
"We are here Sir." Tom said stepping out of the driver's seat.  
He checked the perimeter before letting Fitz get out of the SUV.  
"Clear."  
Tom walked into the building first with Fitz and three other agents.  
They rode the elevator in silence. Fitz was wondering why Olivia chose this strange building and did was she so spooked.  
"Wait out here,Olivia?"  
Olivia turned around and greeted him.  
"Livvie what's going on?"  
"It's important. Everything is in danger." Fitz turned and saw Edison standing to the side.  
"What the -"  
"Fitz. He's helping you, please trust me."  
Fitz kept his eyes on Edison a little longer before turning his attention back to Olivia.  
"Mr. President."  
"Rowan?"

**Woah this just keeps getting crazier! So many questions! We are just scratching the surface. Tarren is losing it in that hole! What the hell was olivia doing with an older man named Jeremy? How old is she and why did Rowan tell her to bug his record player? I didnt want to give yall struggle sex details with Jeremy so i gave you adorable olitz morning goodness. It seems like OPA is doing just fine. Will Quinn keep her promise? How do you feel about Edison being an inside man for Rowan? Could this all be a scheme? Who knew Fitz could cook! How surreal was that family dinner moment for Olivia? She loves her new family already but is she nervous? Stop the tape. How does Fitz and Rowan know each other and did Olivia know? Thank you for reading and staying with me during this twisted story. Xo **


End file.
